Hermione's Heart
by Team Graecisso
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione has been infected with a deadly virus. Will she survive? Find out in this electrifing story about love and tragedy. RonHermione, a little HarryGinny.
1. Default Chapter

**Hermione's Heart**

****

**Chapter 1: A Granger's Life**

****

****

A/N: Hey everybody. I thought I would start another Hp (Harry Potter) story. Hope you all review when you finish!! JJJ OK!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot and any characters I make up nor do I own orcs. 

A young girl woke on number 14 newsprings drive, the Granger household. Warm, golden-yellow sunlight filled the bedroom, spilling on the 15 year old girl's bed. Hermione lay in her bed, not wanting to wake up to blueberry pancakes with maple syrup but to lie in her bed forever. 

She was in her 5th year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. She was top of the class, top of her year, prefect which she had found out in her Hogwarts letter Professor McGonnall sent her. Her parents were very proud of her success throughout her school. 

Her friend Harry Potter was like a brother to her, but Ron she had liked since her 1st year at the school. Scared to admit it to him she pretended to like Victor Krum to make him admit it first. She was trying to make Ron jealous and she was succeeding. She longed to be in his arms this year and she was going to do the best thing she could do to him: tell him she loves him.

Of course this was hard for her. She was going to admit the feelings she longed to do for years. Sometime this year she would do it. Some things keep coming up in her head that scare her, like: What if he doesn't like her back? What if this breaks up there friendship? So many things popped into her head when she thought about it. 

She then decided to walk down to the kitchen where her mother would make her breakfast and her father would talk about what he thought would happen that day at work. 

Hermione's parents were dentists. Her mum took the evenings and her father took mornings. Hannah, Hermione's mother, looked at her daughter and questioned her about how she was feeling.

"I'm fine mum," she said "No, I'm not! Have you ever liked a boy, a lot, and every time you think of him you feel this weird sensation in your stomach?" 

"Yes, Hermione how do you think I married your father? I had a crush on him since my first year in high school, we started off as friends but as the years went by he started to love me too, and in our last year at the high school we kissed. It was magical. 

"I missed him all through high school then one night I met him in a bar and we…we… had you and here we are now married."

Hermione smiled and looked at her mother. When she finished her breakfast she hugged her mother. 

"Thank you!" she said 

"No problem kiddo!" she said placing a finger on her nose

Hermione ran up to her room and sat at her desk took a piece of parchment and started to do the potion's essay for her least favourite Professor Snape. 

She had half of it done, her introduction was completed and she had two paragraphs for the body she was going to do two more. 

She gave a jump when Crookshanks leaped onto her lap and she continued to write her essay until a little owl banged his head onto the window pane. 

"PIG!!" she screamed and she ran outside to pick him up. '_It's a letter from Ron!!' she thought as she when back inside the house and into her bedroom, plopped the owl onto her desk and untied the letter. It read: _

_Dear 'Mione _("Oh my God he called me 'mione" she said)

_Hi! How are you? I'm fine so is Ginny so are Gred and Forge. All of us miss you down at the Burrow especially mum. So, mum bugged me into sending you this. We were all wondering if you would like to spend the rest of the summer at the burrow. Could you please come? I really miss you!! (_"What!!??" she said "he said 'I really miss you' and he put two not one but two exclamation marks.") _Harry will be coming too! _

_Your friend,_

_Ron A. Weasley_

She almost had a heart attack, she was going to go there, but first she had to ask her parents. She whipped down the staircase as fast as she could and into the kitchen where her father was found reading the Daily Prophet. 

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, and dad!" she said very excitedly 

"Yes, pumpkin?" he asked "What is it?"

"My friend Ron…he sent me a letter asking if I can go to his house…so can I?" 

"Hmmm…" he said thinking "If you clean up your room and do that history of magic exam your mother and I have been bugging you to do all summer…then yes you can go!!" 

Hermione beamed at him, hugged him and ran up the stairs to her room got a piece of parchment and started writing her reply back to Ron. 

She read and re-read her letter to him, finding some spelling and grammar mistakes she fixed them and found Pig flying around her fan, tied the letter around the leg of the bird, she flew in out the window, smiling to herself. 

She watched the tiny owl fly off into the sunset she then soon fell into deep slumber thinking about Ron.

_~ Hermione's Dream~_

She was at Hogwarts in the Great Hall sitting next to Ron and Harry.

"Pass the Potatoes, Hermy!" said Harry his mouth full of food. She reluctantly passed it to him; she stared avidly at her plate as though it would do something interesting. 

"'Mione are you OK?" asked Ron cutting up his piece of steak.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Ron!" Hermione said and smiled towards him. "Why do you ask?"

"Hermione I'm one of your best friends, and don't you think I would know when you're feeling bad or something?" he asked

'Oh Ron' she thought 'You're so cute.' "I'm fine! Don't worry, even though I do have a small headache." 

"Maybe you should visit the hospital wing?" Harry suggested 

"No," she said "I'll go tomorrow if I'm not feeling better!"

Her dream changed from the Great hall to transfiguration class. 

"Now, everyone take out your text books and take notes then we will do our practical work!" Professor McGonnall stated looking at the class, with a smile flicking across her thin mouth. 

Hermione took out her text and laid it across her desk, then without warning she fainted and fell on the floor.

Her dream changed again, though she did not recognize the place she was in. 

It was like being in a cave, but it was shaped like a room. Strange creatures, that looked like in her opinion, as orcs, dark creatures from the muggle book 'Lord of the rings' she was reading. Suddenly one approached her. 

"What are you doing here?" said a curious orc with long charcoal fingers. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Herm-mione G-g-granger!" she told the orc

"I say why kill 'er!" said one across the room who had a pink face. There were murmurs of agreement from all around.

"No, please, I don't mean harm!" she tried but it was too late they were advancing on her then a broomstick came out of no where and picked her up. 

"Who are you?" she said flabbergasted 

He started to lift his mask but then she awoke. Grumbling she started to do her History of magic essay. 

A/N: Hey everyone!! I hope you liked this first chapter!! I plan to make a sequel after this. Can you all remember to review! Thanks!!

I do accept flames from people but not without explanation! Don't just tell me my story is bad; tell me why and how I can fix it!! OK? Can you guys (the reviewers) give me some ideas with your reviews, please? Thanks, much appreciated!! 

Bye,

Stevethecool   


	2. A Weasley's Love

**Chapter 2: A Weasley's Love**

****

Ron sat in his room at his desk chair trying to finish his potion's essay, but he instead of writing about why moonstones are effective in sleeping draughts he was drawing little hearts with the word 'Hermione' in them. The boy gave a sigh of love and continued to draw a cupid.

It was lucky that his siblings didn't bother him up here they would find out his secret: he, Ronald Arthur Weasley is in love with one of his best friends. Hermione Granger was her name, and she was the smartest witch in his school, and to his heart the most beautiful girl in the world. 

Nobody knew about his secret love, only he did. Although he did have a suspicion that his sister, Ginny Weasley, knew about it along with one of his friends Harry Potter or known by the wizarding world as: The-Boy-Who-Lived. 

He finished drawing his pictures and went to the loose floorboard under his bed, put his hand in, finding what he needed he took it out. It was a little box and when he opened it there were all sorts of different letters from Hermione Granger, pictures that he drew of her, hearts with her name engraved it. Just then Ginny banged on his door. 

"Ron," she screamed obviously excited about something. "I need to talk to you. Please open up?" 

He reluctantly opened the door for the youngest and only girl in the Weasley family to come in, then without warning she hugged him and she, after that, started screaming. 

"Hush, Ginny!" he said "What is it?" 

She handed him a letter, he read the name it read:

_Ginny M. Weasley _

_The burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Yeah, so?" he asked 

"Look inside!!" she said very excitedly 

He did and he read the letter, before he could finish Ginny screamed "Harry and I are getting together, we're a couple now!!" 

Ron stared at the letter in utter terror. "What? Ginny…of course y-y-ou can't b-be a couple."

"Oh…yes we are Ron!" said his little sister. "Look!" she then grabbed the letter out of his hand and read it. 

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's Harry, I'm just replying to your letter previous. I'm very happy that you became prefect! Congrats! I'm a prefect too, maybe we could…like…I don't know hang around? I think that I'm coming to The Burrow I don't know yet, if Dumbledore gives me permission then I'll meet you there! _

_I hope everyone is OK there at The Burrow especially you Ginny, because you confessed something important to me last letter then I have to say something: I love you. I realized this feeling in the 2nd year and when you we're captured by tom riddle I was scared I'd never see you again. Maybe we could become more than friends, if you know what I mean? Write back! _

_Your friend (hopefully this year more than that),_

_Harry James Potter_

"You-You became a prefect!!!" said Ron shocked that he wasn't the only prefect living in the house. 

"I know, it surprised me too!" said Ginny "When I found this in my letter." She took out a prefect badge identical to Ron's. "I nearly fainted with shock. Ok, Ron I have to go now. I have to tell mum about the good news, and write Hermione." Ron felt his stomach do a flip. "Bye!" 

"Bye Ginny!" he said and went back to his homework. Ten minutes later he heard screaming from downstairs then he was called for lunch. 

Ron walked down the stairs towards the kitchen when he got there his mum, Molly Weasley, was serving his father, Arthur Weasley, a sandwich. 

"Hello, Ron, dear!" his mum said "Did you hear Ginny's good news?"

"Yep, I heard it!" he said talking a sit beside her "Congratulations!" 

"Thanks!" she said taking a bit of ham and placing then cutting it neatly. "Did you start your homework?"

"Yes!" Ron lied, really he hadn't he managed to do some of his potions essay but gave up on it some where in the introduction. He used the rest of the paper the draw, as he called them, Hermione hearts. 

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked "'cause Hermione said it took her along time to that essay."

"What essay?" he said stupidly 

"The essay that you had to do on how moonstones are effective in sleeping draughts." She said

'He hasn't done it Ginny!" said Fred on his left 

"What do you mean?" she said

"Well, you see, hes been drawing hearts with our very own bookacholic's name in it!" said Fred rather loudly

"What?? You have a crush on Hermione!!!!!" yelled Ginny "Aww man I can't wait to tell her, she's been waiting all her life for you to love her."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her

"I mean that Hermione loves you!" Ginny said "Just like you do!"

"I do not love her!" he said stubbornly

"Sure you don't!!" Ginny said "OK, mum I have to go tell Hermione the 'news'" she winked at Ron, who suddenly felt a weird feeling. 

"Are you sure you don't want anymore food, Ginny, dear?" her mother asked her nicely

"Yes, mum I'm sure!" Ginny answered

"Ok, sweetheart!" she said "Ron are you going up with her?"

"Yes, mum!" Molly said "Please take a sandwich with you though!" Ron took a sandwich and headed up the stairs. 

When he reached the stairs he bolted up them running over o Ginny

"You can't send that letter!" he said pointing at it

"Why not?" she asked quizzically 

"Because it probably says I love Hermione in it!" he said but then scolded himself

"YOU LOVE HERMIONE!!!!" she yelled

"Quiet!" said Ron "I don't want the family to know just yet!" 

"OK, Ron!" Ginny said "I won't tell them!"

"Good!" he said "Now…let me read that letter!"

"NO!!" Ginny said "You have no right!"

"What do you mean 'I have no right?'" he said "Of course I do!"

"No, you don't!" she yelled "Mind your own business!" 

"OK!" Ron said and he started to walk away then he ran back up to Ginny and grabbed the letter screaming at her to give it to her, automatically she refused which resulted in a tug a war with it, then suddenly in ripped in half.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Ginny yelled so the whole house can hear "That letter wasn't even for Hermione it was for harry, you git-"

"Ginny I-" Ron started but Ginny interrupted

"You know what," she said "Don't even try to apologize to me, now I have to waste my time writing a new letter to him." She walked back to her room, grumbling about how big brothers are annoying.

"Someone's on her period!" Ron grumbled while he walked up the stairs to his room, when he got there he discovered his owl Pig waiting for him on his desk. 

"Hey boy!" Ron cooed petting his owl with his left hand. "Do you have Hermione's answer?" Pig cooed "Let's see who these letters are from." His owl hooted again. 

He took both of them up, one was from Hermione, one was from Hermione, and the other was from Hagrid but Hagrid's was a letter bit bigger than usual. 'Oh well' he thought as he untied Hermione response and he read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks for your letter; I am excitedly waiting the time I will spend at The Burrow. How has your summer been? Do you think OWLs will be hard? Do you think Dumbledore will let Harry stay? I hope he does because it's no fun at The Burrow without him (no offense). _

_I am doing the potions essay that Snape assigned us, it bored me for hours I just couldn't think of the third type of moonstone that was effective in a sleeping draught. Oh well. Ron, have you talked to Harry yet? I have and he doesn't sound so good with those muggles Dumbledore keeps him at, I wish he would just move to a different family, like ours. _

_If that really happened then it would be the best, but it would kind of bad because Voldemort could attack your family and kill them. I should stop writing about this; I have to go back to my homework._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

He placed the letter in his little box underneath the floorboard and turned to Harry's. 

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey mate! How are you? How's your sister? I hope me going out with your sister doesn't affect you emotionally; it's that I love her Ron. Have you heard the news…I've become a prefect along with Hermione, I wrote to Hagrid asking if you had become one, he didn't say. Oh well! _

_I hope I can come to The Burrow to see you, Ginny, and Hermione. I wrote to Dumbledore to ask if I could go but he didn't answer yet. The muggles have been ignoring me once again, but I don't care, I'm used to it. _

_Your friend,_

_Harry J. Potter_

He put the letter on his desk so he could reply later, then he turned to Hagrid's

_Dear Ron,_

_How've yeh bin? How are yeh're brothers and sisters? I'm fine meself, so's Fang. I've put yeh're Hogwarts letter in here, there's a surprise waitin' for yeh in there. I'm looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts._

_Yours truly,_

_Hagrid_

He took out the Hogwarts letter and read it as he opened it a badge fell out. 

_Dear Mr. R Weasley_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been made prefect. Congratulations! You're Hogwarts letters have all the supplies that you need for the year._

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ron quickly ran down stairs to tell his mum about the good news. 

"Mum!" he said "Mum!! I've been made prefect!!"

"What?" she said with a look of total glee on her face. "You've been made prefect!" 

Her son nodded.

"Oh that's wonderful!!" she said "Wait til I tell your father, he'll be so proud!" with that she apparted to the ministry for magic.

A/N: There's chapter 2!! Thanks to thank my reviewers!

1) Harm

2) Nefertiti

3) BuckNC

4) LaManiac

5) Brilover 

Thanks everyone!! I would also like to thank BuckNC for putting me on her/his favorite's stories list! Thank you! *gives him/her candy and a cookie!!  

  

      

****


	3. The Burrow and Confessions

Hermione awoke early that morning she was planning to go the burrow after her mother had finally agreed over-night that she could go. She ran around her room taking certain books and putting them inside her suitcase. The Weasleys were going to pick her up at 1:00 pm.

She was so excited, to see the love of her life: Ronald Arthur Weasley. She had loved him since her third year of Hogwarts, when they started fighting over Crookshanks. To her he was adorable with that red hair and those freckles. 'There might even be a six pack' Hermione thought to herself. 'No I mustn't get carried away!!'

Then she realized that Ron would never love her. She had long curly brown hair that you could never comb properly then she had those stupid beaver teeth. She was a teachers pet, a grade 'O' student (O- Outstanding). 'He'll never love me.' She thought has she packed the last book into her bag.

"Hermione, dear!!" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron are here to pick you up."

"OK, mum!" Hermione said, closed her suitcase and went downstairs to meet her friends.

The first person she saw when she entered the kitchen was Ron. He grew a few inches and his hair curled at the sides of his head. He had many freckles on his cheeks. Right next to him was his sister and the only one at that: Ginny. Her long red hair just touched her hips and her freckles were gone. Mrs. Weasley was beside her yelling at her daughter.

"How dare you bleach your freckles?" Mrs. Weasley was yelling at her only daughter. "Are you ashamed of being a Weasley?"

"No, mom!" she said equally loud "I don't like freckles!"

"Hello Hermione dear. Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I guess so." Hermione said picking up her suitcase. "But Mrs. Weasley…how are we going to the burrow?"

"We're going by floo powder." Mrs. Weasley asked. "Do you know how?"

"Yes." Hermione lied. She didn't know how to travel by floo and wanted to ask Mrs. Weasley how but she was scared of that they would laugh at her.

"Alright, then you'll go first Hermione!" The mother of 8 said. Hermione froze.

"Um…I don't know how. Sorry for lying to you." The 15 year old girl said

"That's quite alright, dear!" Mrs. Weasley kindly said "Now, maybe Ginny should go first, then yes. Ginny would you go first."

The only Weasley girl took some of the green ash from within the pot and walked towards the Grangers fireplace and threw the green powder and threw into the fireplace and with a nice clear voice she said: 'The Burrow!'

The Grangers who had just walked into the room stood flabbergasted mouths hanging open. Hermione looked at the fireplace with a quizzical look, and then she stepped forward and took the ash from the porcelain pot and did the exact same thing as Ginny. It was, to Hermione, like being sucked on of a plughole.

She opened her eyes. She saw many other fireplaces with the names of their owners and the top all swaying around her. When she felt her feet land on the ground she looked up and saw Mr. Weasley reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Mr. Weasley!" Hermione Granger said.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley, you?" Hermione responded.

"Jolly good!" he said "Now I think you'd better get your stuff to Fred and George's old room."

"They moved out?" Hermione asked rather surprised.

"Yeah. Didn't Ron tell you?" Mr. Weasley responded to her question.

She shook her head politely.

"Ok then, go on up to the room." Mr. Weasley told her, she nodded.

It wasn't a long walk to Fred and George's old room. Once she got there, she saw a bed with nice lace covers on it. The walls were painted pink and someone had drawn pretty pink hearts on it along with a brilliant picture of Hogwarts. There were two large book cases for Hermione's books. Then a voice suddenly said:

"How do you like it?"

Hermione screamed the turned around to find Ron.

"Ron, you scared me." She said, he smiled

"Sorry." He said sitting down on her new lace bed which Ron looked disgusted at it.

"Who drew all those pictures on the wall?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I did!" he simply answered

"What? You made those!!" she said rather surprised "Ron, those are brilliant and I love the picture of Hogwarts."

"Thanks!" he said

"Is Harry here?" Hermione asked

"No, he'll be coming on Thursday!" the youngest Weasley son said, Hermione nodded.

She sat back next to Ron and Hermione noticed that he got a little bit closer to her than before. His hand grazed hers and their faces got closer, they were almost there when Hermione realized what they were doing. She pushed Ron away.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Um…well this is kind of hard to explain." He said "I-I love you!"

She looked at him rather surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't admit it earlier. I was just scared it would brake up our friendship. I'm sorry I should go." And he turned around and left the room.

Hermione just stood there too shocked for words. She felt like screaming for joy. Ron loved her. He LOVED her. 'I must be dreaming!' Hermione thought and tried pinching herself. 'No I'm not dreaming! I've got to go talk to Ginny!'

One minute later she was down it Ginny's room talking to her.

"I knew that, Hermione!!" Ginny said with an obvious groan.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked

"He said if I ever told anyone especially you then he'd tear off my Harry Potter doll's head."

Ginny took out a plush toy that looked like Harry at Hermione confused look. Hermione laughed. It had pink lip stick on his head.

"Ahh!" Ginny said trying to rub it off with her shirt. "Oh well!"

Ginny and Hermione talked about Ron for a while until Mrs. Weasley called the girls down for dinner.

The Weasleys and one Granger sat down to a dinner of Roast potatoes, roast pork, chicken, salad, sautéed mushrooms, and shepherds pie.

Hermione dug into everything. She was so hungry. After dinner everyone did their own thing. Molly sat down to read this new book she bought in Diagon Alley. Arthur went to his shed to tinker with some of his muggle objects. Ron went outside to sit at the bench and Ginny went up to her room. Hermione followed Ron outside and sat beside him.

"Nice night tonight, isn't it Ron?" Hermione said trying to make conversation. "Oh come on!! Ron!!" she snapped her fingers in his face. The only response she got was a sigh.

"Ron, don't act childish!" she said "You want me to say it: I love you!! There I love you!" she got up and walked away storming mad.

"Hermione?" came a voice behind her who she recognized as Ron's

"What?" she said angrily. Her answer was a kiss. 

~

A/N: Thanks for reading that chapter, hope you liked it! I would like to ask you all to read my other story - Harry Potter and the Five Magic Cards. The first part isn`t that good, not my best writing work, but I`m quite proud of everything from chapter 32 onward, so I`d ask you to read that part, and the upcoming sequel. Please remember to review!


	4. Mistaken Event

Two days later Ron awoke excited because firstly Harry his best friend was coming over and secondly because they were going to Diagon Alley that day. The orange wallpaper in his room was peeling of slightly each day.

"I better ask dad if he could repaint my room." Ron said to himself as he put a shirt over his head.

He didn't know why but today was going to be a good day I mean 'what could go wrong with me' he thought has he went down the staircase to breakfast. 'I have the girl of my dreams: Hermione as my girlfriend and my best friend is coming over today to stay for the rest of the summer.'

"Good Morning Ron!" said Hermione interrupting his thoughts about the kiss last night that they shared.

"Good morning Hermione." Ron answered "Did you sleep good?"

She looked at him angrily. "It's well Ron!! Not good! You're grammar is so appalling."

Ron sneered, he hated how Hermione corrected his grammar, but she did look cute when she was angry.

"Come here!" he said pulling his girlfriend into a hug kissing her head then slowly making his way down with kisses to her lips, kissing her with passion.

"Get a room!" they heard Ginny yell from behind them.

"Shut up. We were just on our way down to breakfast." Ron said

"Or we're you planning to make a meal out of yourselves." Ginny suggested.

"You shut up right now or I'll tell everybody your most embarrassing moment when I get to Hogwarts." Ron threatened 

With that Ginny went silent and quietly walked to the kitchen muttering about 'how she hates big brothers'

"What is Ginny most embarrassing moment?" Hermione asked curiously

"Well, she went to Muggle School when she was little and she had to play Cinderella in her 4th grade play and during the ball scene her dress ripped and everyone saw her underwear."

Hermione burst out laughing but she stopped when she heard: "I heard that!" from downstairs.

Downstairs on everyone's plates were their plates there were Hogwarts letters for all of them. Hermione ran up to them as fast as she could and rushed (and trying to be neat about it by using a letter opener Mrs. Weasley provided) to open hers.

"Calm down 'Mione!" Ron screamed across the table, his response was a glare.

"You all better eat fast or we'll be late getting the supplies we need from Diagon Alley today." Mr. Weasley

"Dad, are we going by floo powder or by cars?" Ginny asked excitedly

"We're going by floo powder dear." Mr. Weasley answered his youngest daughter.

Ginny just nodded, just then they heard something by their kitchen fireplace and Harry came tumbling out.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione screamed and ran up to him for a hug. "Oh…I've been so worried about you. I wasn't sure if Voldemort got you or if you were dead or something bad happened."

"Something bad did happen." Harry said.

"What is it Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I lost my bet with Ginny!" Harry said reluctantly.

"That's right. Now pay up!" Ginny demanded. Harry groaned and gave her 2 galleons.

"What did you bet about?" Mr. Weasley

"When Ron and Hermione were going to get together. I said at Hogwarts and Ginny said here at the burrow."

"YOU BET TWO GALLEONS ON US!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled "HOW DARE YOU BET ON YOUR FRIENDS!!!!"

"At least you guys got together." Harry pointed out

"Yeah, and you kinda have us to thank." Ginny gave a grin, and Hermione looked at her funny.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Harry and Ginny both split into identical grins.

"Remember the foolish stuff you used to fight about? Like at the Yule Ball..." Ginny shook her head and Harry gave them a pitiful look. "It was kind of like this...." Harry and Ginny both gave an evil grin again, then changed their voices and started an unusual conversation.

"Viktor?" Harry started their fight last year from the Yule Ball, "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

"What's up with you?" Ginny spat.

"If you don't know" Harry said "Then I'm not telling you."

"Ron what-?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" Harry yelled "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You – you're – fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

"Don't be stupid!" Ginny said "The enemy! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when he arrived? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were at the library?" Harry spat back.

"Yes he did!" Ginny said "So, what?"

"What happened – trying to get him to spew, were you?" Harry asked.

"No, I wasn't! If you most know, he – he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage." Ginny said quite simply.

"Alright that's enough!!!" Mrs. Weasley "we are not in drama class we are at home eating breakfast! Now eat up before it all gets cold!"

Ten minutes later they were in Diagon Alley getting their school supplies.

"We're sorry we had to do that to you guys." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and squeezing it.

"That's Ok!" she said "We needed to hear who silly we were when we were fighting like that last year."

"Come on now everyone. We must buy our school supplies." Mr. Weasley said. The group nodded and followed him and Mrs. Weasley into the crowded shopping centre.

"I think I'll go buy myself my books now." Hermione said as the boys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at racing brooms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to buy some more floo powder.

Hermione walked into the quiet book store and started looking around.

"May I help you?" the manager asked

"Oh, yes please! I need these." She said handing him the book list

"Very well! I shall be back in a little while." He said and walked away.

"Hello mudblood!" Draco said from behind her

"What do you want now Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Oh…nothing just wanted to annoy you." Malfoy answered

"Well, you're doing just that!" Hermione said "Now GO AWAY!"

"Madam do be quiet or I'll have to throw you out." The clerk said

"Sorry sir!" Hermione apologized. The clerk just nodded.

"How's life as a muggle granger!" Draco asked

"I'm not a muggle, I'm a witch." Hermione answered

"Not in my books!" Draco said as he got a little closer. Then without warning he kissed her and started rubbing his hands all over her body.

Draco banged Hermione against the wall forcing her hand on his place and forcing her to rub it.

"HERMIONE!!!" Ron yelled "HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Draco stopped. "Hermione how dare you kiss me if you have Weasley as your boyfriend. Oh well…more for me!" Draco said and started on her again, but Hermione pushed the cap of her pepper spray into his eyes, then kicking him in the crotch.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Malfoy!" she yelled "You're lucky I didn't jinx you or you would've had a pimple face and two antlers sticking out of your head!!" and with that she grabbed the books from the manager payed and slammed the door behind her not caring what happened to Draco Malfoy.

~At the burrow~

"Ron, I didn't kiss him!" Hermione tried to explain again "He kissed me!"

"Yeah right!" Ron said his eyes shining with tears and some spilling onto the carpet in front of him.

"But-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO! Hermione just leave me alone!!! I need to be alone!" Ron explained without looking at her. The young witch nodded and got up, then without warning everything around her turned white then went to black. What Hermione didn't know is that Ron was on the floor yelling for help.

A/N: Ok guys that's the fourth chapter! I still need ideas, and please ask if you have a question. Remember to review; it's the blue button at the bottom left side. Thanks.


	5. Explanations

The Weasley's, Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter stood around Hermione Granger's bed. A sad expression stood on everybody's face quite clearly. Ron Weasley's eyes were soon filled with tears as he looked at his new girlfriend. '_What if she died now? I never got to apologize to her!!'_ Ginny grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it mutters things like: 'it'll be ok' and 'don't worry about it. She'll be fine.'

Then the brown haired girl opened her eyes and saw the group of witches and wizards in front of her. She turned to Professor Dumbledore. 

"Sir, why am I at Hogwarts?" she said "Did the year already start?"

"No, Miss Granger it did not." The headmaster explained "I need to tell you something I already told the others." He looked at her through his half moon spectacles and started. "Have you ever seen the muggle movie 'Christmas Shoes'?" he asked

Hermione looked at her headmaster and nodded. "Well, remember how the mother gets an illness and at the end she dies?" she nodded again. "Well, you have that illness. This is an unusual virus known only as X. There is no known cure, and has been fatal in ninety percent of documented cases, as it completely attacks the bloodstream, overwhelming the heart. Only three people have ever survived it." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tight. Her eyes shined with tears.

"Sir, I don't want to die!" she yelled "I really don't! What about my family? My friends? Do they know?" 

"Yes, your family will be here in a short while to visit you. I'm sorry about the news." He added.

"It's alright Hermione." Ron said sadly tears spilling over Hermione's sheets.

"No, its not!" she yelled "I'm going to die this year! I'm too young!" 

"No one is too young to die, dear." Mrs. Weasley said 

"Mom, you're not helping!!" Ron said angrily at his mother. "We will be staying at Hogwarts too, with you. Madame Pomfrey will look after you at all times and you will not die! I will not let that happen!" 

Hermione smiled. "What's happening? What are my symptoms?"

"We don't know!" Ginny said tears also forming in her eyes. "All we know is that it`s almost guaranteed to be fatal." 

Hermione nodded and decided for a change in subject. "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your Aunt and Uncles." 

Harry was startled at being addressed. "T-the order came to get me. Said you were sick. Said you could die. So, the Order came and brought me." Hermione nodded, it was as though the only thing she could is nod. 

Madam Pomfrey came over and shooed them all out including Mrs. Weasley who started a fight with the Hogwarts Patron saying that she used to be a Healer and she could stay and help and Madam Pomfrey shooed her out anyway.

Ron led Harry and Ginny to Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was so depressed he went straight up to dorm. 

"Ginny, is Hermione going to die?" Ron asked like a three year old.

"No," she said "No she won't die. I'm sure she'll live, Ron. You just have to have hope."

"Ginny! You don't understand!" Ron yelled, he picked up a book from the table in front of him and threw it across the room nearly hitting Ginny. 

"Yes, I do!" Ginny repeated. 

"NO!!!! SHUT UP!! HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE WAY I FEEL!!! HOW? HUH? EXACTLY YOU DON'T!! Y-you d-don't" and he shrunk to the floor kneeling, using Ginny's dress as Kleenex. "H-H-Herm-mione g-going t-t-o d-die."

"No. She won't!" Ginny said bending down beside her brother and giving him a hug. "She won't die. She'll live, and she'll marry you and have two kids."

"Really?" Ron said a little happier. 

"Maybe. I can't tell the future, only Professor Trelawney can." Ginny said kissing her brother on the head. Ron chuckled. She got up to go to the Boys Dormitories.

"Ginny?" Ron said

"Yeah?" she asked

"Thanks." Ron replied

"You're welcome, now I have to comfort Harry!"

**__**

~In the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory~

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked when she opened the door to his dorm

"Go away." Harry said through muffled sobs. 

"I know you don't mean that." She said 

"Yes, I do! Go away!" he yelled. 

"Harry! I know you're in there. Come out, please!" Ginny asked 

"NO!" Harry said acting like a five year old.

"I want you out here now mister, on the count of three!" Ginny said.

"Fine, I'm coming out!" he said and opened his curtains. 

"Now, what's wrong?" Ginny asked him 

"What do you think is wrong? My best friend is dying." He said "and I'm scared that the girl of my dreams won't love me."

"Which girl is that?" Ginny asked placing a hand on his leg. 

"Well…" Harry said trying to ignore the hand of his leg going closer and closer to his crotch. "I can't tell you." Then he muttered something under his breath. 

"What was that Harry? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Ginny said "Could you speck up?"

Harry muttered a little louder. "Are you scared of something?"

"No……" Harry said "Yes, I'm scared that she won't love me."

"Who is it?" Ginny asked 

"It's you." Harry said 

"Me!" Ginny squealed. Harry nodded and sealed it with a kiss.

A/N: Ok people, there's the 5th chapter. I'm planning to make this story 13 chapters. If there is anything specific that you want, or you have a question or prediction, leave it in a review. Please, check out some of my other stories:

Harry Potter and The Five Magic Cards - First in the Chaos Phoenix series. Since quality was quite poor compared to my other stories, I recommend reading only the Prologue and from Chapter 32 onward.

SUMMARY: AU Harry`s Fifth Year. Can five magic cards, three powerful stones, and Canadian exchange students be the key to the defeat of Voldemort? (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione)

Chaotic Edge - Second in the Chaos Phoenix series. Though just started, my best story so far. Sequel to Five Magic Cards.

SUMMARY: 6th year. When Ginny Weasley is captured in an attack on Hogsmeade, can Harry save the love of his life in time to stop Voldemort`s ultimate weapon? (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione)

Hogwarts Idol - Based on American Idol. Who will be the next singing sensation of Hogwarts?


	6. A Grandmothers Love

A grandmother's love  
  
Hermione cried herself to sleep many a night in the hospital wing, wondering if this year would be her last. A few days ago her parents and grandparents visited her at Hogwarts. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Miss. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said "You're family is here to visit you."  
  
She nodded and watched as her family entered the Hospital Wing all looking as though they had just met a bunch of dementors on the way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, mum, dad, grandma, grandpa!" Hermione said happily trying to lift her family's spirits.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!!" Her mother cried as she ran to hug her one and only daughter, tears raining out of her eyes and soaking her daughter's shirt. Her father came behind her and patted his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Wh-when w-we h-heard you were sick, we came h-ere a-as f-fast as w-we c- could." She stopped her explanation to dry her eyes on sleeve and blow her nose and the tissue on her Hermione's bed side table. "I don't understand it, I just don't. When you came home from Hogwarts y-you w-were f-f-fine, now you're in the hospital bed, fighting an illness we don't even know the name of."  
  
"It's called X mum!" Hermione explained "It targets the magic of witches and wizards. This could be my last year. I don't want it to be my last year!!" she cried tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I know dear, but God works in mysterious ways!" said her mother "Maybe he wants you back for a reason." Her daughter nodded slightly as her father came up to her bed to talk with her.  
  
"Honey, I don't think that you should be staying here at Hogwarts while you're ill. Look, you'll be with family and with doctors-" He tried to continue but his daughter interrupted.  
  
"Dad, I appreciate it but Dumbledore thinks it's best if I stay here, at Hogwarts." Hermione explained  
  
"I understand, but if there's anything you need, owl us." Her dad said. His daughter nodded.  
  
She watched as her grandfather stepped forward with his cane.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said and she smiled. "My dear Hermione, what happened to you? The last time I remember you was when you were five and this high." He showed an estimate by placing his hand on the air. She smiled again; she loved how her grandfather made her laugh. "That smile, oh how much I'll miss that smile. Just like your mother's. Now, I want you to fight that thing inside you as hard as you can. OK?" he asked  
  
"Grandpa, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." Hermione said.  
  
"That's my granddaughter." He said "Always top of the class, the smartest, most beautiful girl ever."  
  
"Thanks." She said quietly.  
  
Next was her grandmother, with her blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her hair tied in a bun identical to McGonnall's she walked up to Hermione and sat on her bed. As soon as she did that, everybody left.  
  
"Hey, where are you all going?" Hermione asked "Oh, your grandma asked for some time alone with you." Her other explained. "Don't worry Hermione, dear we'll look around the school."  
  
Once everybody left, her grandmother started talking. "Hermione, dear, once long ago I was given a necklace with a big blue sapphire in it. I still have it. It was given to me by my grandmother, and her grandmother gave it to her, and so on and so forth. Today I'm giving you that exact same necklace."  
  
She took it out of her bag and gave it to her granddaughter. The stone was shaped like a heart with a beautiful sapphire in the middle; it reminded Hermione of the necklace it the muggle movie called 'titanic.'  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" Hermione said "Thank you!" she said hugging the grandmother. She smiled and left. Then a distant voice called her name. It called again. Finally she woke up from her reverie.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"HERMIONE!" it yelled again. She looked up to see madame Pomfrey's face right in front of hers. "You have a visitor, should I send him in?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please! Who is it?" Hermione asked as the Hogwarts matron went to open the door.  
  
"It's Ron dear!" she said opening the door and letting the 15 year old boy into the Hospital wing ward.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how are you?" her boyfriend asked.  
  
"A little tried." She said truthfully, he nodded.  
  
"Look, I went out to Hogsmeade to buy you these." He said handing her a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.  
  
"Oh, thank you Ron! The flowers are beautiful, and the chocolates look delicious, but there's one problem, I'm allergic to the chocolates." Hermione explained  
  
"You're allergic to the chocolates, but I thought you liked peanuts." Ron said  
  
"No, I said I was allergic to them! I don't like peanuts. HOW COULD I LIKE PEANUTS IF I'M ALLERGIC TO THEM!!!!!?" she yelled. Then looked at Ron's face and started crying. "I'm sorry!" she said now fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Madame Profrey says its normal! But, I don't like snapping at people! I JUST DON'T!!! IT'S NOT ME!! I MEAN I DON'T LIKE BEING SICK WITH THIS STUPID ILLNESS!!!" She got up and threw the glass vase filled with water at the wall opposite. "I'VE HAD IT!!" she grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and waved it around the air. Ron grabbed out of her hand, sustaining a vicious scrape across his hand, before jumping on Hermione and pinning her to the ground.  
  
Hermione thrashed and wiggled to try to get out of Ron's clutches but it didn't work. Soon the girl fell to the ground and started crying slowly making her way to her bed and banging her head on the leg. Madame Profrey who heard the noise came rushing out of her office, and along with Ron tried to make the 15 year old girl stop making noise and commotion.  
  
"Hermione, you have to be brave! You have to be! Don't give up, because if you do then, we'll all give up and you'll..." he tried to say it but it couldn't come out. "You'll...you'll...die! And I don't want you to do that! I want you to stay alive, and we'll get married and have kids together." Ron explained  
  
"Really?" Hermione said a little bit on the positive side.  
  
"Yeah, twin boys and one girl!" Ron said making this up as he went along. Hermione smiled, and sat on her bed. "You have to remember to be brave, ok?" she nodded. "Good!"  
  
A/N: there's the sixth chapter!! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, your reviews are appreciated, and please continue to R/R! 


	7. Toxic Bloodstream

The grounds of Hogwarts were filled with summer breeze and beautiful trees of pine and oak. The beauty of summer could be seen all over England and especially Hogwarts, Hermione Granger stood looking out the window of the Hospital Wing. Two emotions filled her one happy, the other sad. She was sad because she could never enjoy the summer like she used to, and she was happy because Ron and her friends were there with her. 

She watched the Giant Squid lazily float above the water, its tentacles stretched out. _'I wish I was outside sitting by the apple tree doing my homework'_ she thought as her eyes diverted to her favourite place to sit and relax during the warm spring days. Her mind wondered to her one and only boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. She wished that she would some day grow up to marry him, but if she died this year then her dream wouldn't come true. 

Suddenly Harry and Ginny burst into the Hospital Wing. "Hermione you have to do something!!!!" Harry said to her anxiously "Ron saw me and Ginny kissing and he's about to murder us!!!" 

"Herm, please!!!" Ginny squealed as her brother burst into the door looking furious.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!? YOU HAVE BEEN MY FRIEND FOR HOW LONG? 6 YEARS!!!! AND THROUGH ALL THOSE YEARS I TRUSTED YOU, NOW YOU HAVE DISOBEYED MY TRUST BY KISSING MY SISTER!!!" Ron yelled 

"RON!!" Hermione yelled equally as loud "Why are yelling, this is a hospital wing. If anything you should be happy for Harry and Ginny. You shouldn't be yelling at them!" she pointed out.

"BUT HERMIONE!" he started and realized that he was yelling too loud. "He was kissing my sister!"

"So? Who do you think is right for her? Some rich snobby person like Malfoy who thinks who knows everything and is the greatest thing in the world. Or Harry, is will never lay a hand on your sister and will always treat her with respect and dignity, which one?" Hermione calmly said 

"You're right 'mione!" Ron said, Hermione smiling like the village idiot. 

"I'm always right!" Hermione stated

"No you`re not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you`re not!"

"Ok, this could go on forever!" Harry said going in the middle. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I were thinking of going to Hogsmeade, do you wanna come?" Harry asked

"Sorry, I can't Madame Profrey wants me to stay here, you know in case something happens to me they could get me emergency care immediately." Harry and her friends nodded and walked out of the door.

Harry, Ron and Ginny headed off to Hogsmeade, without a care in the world, until it happened. 

__

~Back at Hogwarts~

Draco Malfoy burst into the Hogwarts Hospital Wing and pointed straight at Hermione. Suddenly Hermione was lifted off her bed, screaming in horror. He pointed his wand against the wall and she immediately crashed into the wall at a high speed. 

"MALFOY!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!" Hermione screamed

"Because you are a little mudblood and I hate you! Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"NO YOU IDIOT PUT ME DOWN!!! NOW!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled struggling against his force of his wand, but of course with her weak body she couldn't move. Soon tears were pouring down her eyes. "Malfoy, stop it, n-now, w-what h-have I-I d-done, M-Malfoy?" 

To her great surprise he put her back on her bed, and then shot a curse at her. The green lighting burnt her skin making a bloody mark on arm. Tears spilled out her eyes. 

"Aww, is poor Hermione crying?" Draco said with a wicked grin out his face. "Why is poor ickle mudblood Granger crying?"

"Shut up!" Hermione said "Why don't you just shut up? Why have you come here? Napessia!" she tried to cast a spell but all that came out was a spark. Of course, Malfoy laughed. 

"HAHAHAHA!! Is that all you can do? Shot sparks? Oh man that's funny!!! Hermione, the so called "top of the class" can't do a simple spell!" Draco laughed. 

"You want to know I can't do a spell?" Hermione asked loudly. 

"Don't bother telling, father told me!" Draco said handing her the Daily Prophet. 

__

Hermione Gets X

'X' is a highly fatal disease which kills up to 9 out of 10 wizards per year. Well, Hermione Granger of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has the fatal disease and all her family and friends refuse to give this reporter information, although we did get something from 15 year old Draco Malfoy who also goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Frankly I don't care if she dies! She a disgrace to the Wizarding World," Hermione gave Malfoy a look of disgust. _"I don't know how she got this, but in my point of view, I hope she dies. I've wanted her to since second year. Shame the basilisk didn't kill her, when it petrified her." _

_Miss Granger's friends at Hogwarts have refused to give any specific details to the nature of her disease, but X is a rare and extremely powerful disease. The disease, in all known cases, has proven to be ninety percent fatal, and has many side effects, such as magical fatigue syndrome, which prevents the victim from living a normal life. The only way that the victim can return to full power is if the disease is completely vanquished, but there is no magical substance which can assist the body to do this._

However, some experts have pointed out that the chances of Miss Granger acquiring the X virus are quite rare, and that a subliminal purpose behind this incident is possible.

"I think it's possible..." said an anonymous Ministry insider, "that she may be faking the disease in order to win sympathy, or as a plea to get back together with estranged boyfriends Harry Potter or Viktor Krum."

Readers may remember the events behind the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts over a year ago, in which the third task is now considered the official date of Lord Voldemort's rebirth. Miss Granger had a fetish for powerful wizards, which was proven by her questing after Triwizard competitors Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. Many people suspected that she was using Love Potions to subdue the two Seekers, though nothing was ever proven.

We must wonder whether Albus Dumbledore is aware of the fake, and if he is, why is he encouraging such underhanded behaviour?

A source of light shines for the Boy-Who-Lived, however. An anonymous source has said that Harry Potter is regularly seen in the company of Ginny Weasley, sister of his best friend Ronald Weasley and another heroine of the events at the Department of Mysteries that occurred earlier this year. The spunky redhead is also a natural at Quidditch, and the two, though their relationship is currently only a rumour, they have already been voted #3 on the Cutest Couple section in Teen Witch Weekly. Let us hope the young girl is able to protect the Boy-Who-Lived from an encounter of the bushy-haired kind.

Reporter: Rita Skeeter

"How dare she?" she then turned on Malfoy "How dare you!!!? You wanted me dead since second year!!! Why didn't you just kill me? HUH? I wouldn't have to suffer like this!!" 

"Oh please mudblood you aren't suffering! You just want attention! You probably don't even have this "X" it's one of your made up diseases." Draco said back.

"NO! I did not make it up! You are just jealous, of my grades, about my being top of the class, about me becoming prefect!" She yelled "is that why you're here, to make yourself feel macho, to make yourself feel GREAT!? Well, you can't do that here Malfoy so I suggest you leave and never come back!" 

Draco smile turned into a smirk, and then he started laughing. 

__

~ In Hogsmeade~

"I wonder how Hermione is doing." Ron asked 

Harry and Ginny sensing that he missed her tried to talk to him about it. 

"Ron? Are you Ok?" his sister asked him. "Cause if this is about Harry and me, we can explain."

"It's not. And I'm fine!!" Ron said for the hundredth time that hour "could you please stop asking me that?" his sister nodded.

"You're not the only one who's suffering from Hermione." Ginny said, at this Ron looked up from his butterbeer. "I am too, so is Harry. But we're going to get through this. You can bet on it." 

Ron then hugged his little sister. "I would never have thought that you would understand, but you do, and I'm great full I have someone to talk to about this." Ginny just smiled, which made Harry smile. 

They were in the Three Broomsticks café and it was a quiet afternoon so hardly anybody heard their conversation. The three of them were calmly sitting around a table, drinking Butterbeer and conversing.

"I just don't know what to do? I mean what should I do?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Ginny. 

"Why are you so concerned about a fake illness?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

Three tankards of Butterbeer fell out of their holders hands, smashing onto the floor.

"What? No, it`s not!" Ron exclaimed. Madame Rosmerta passed him the paper.

After the three had read it, they all had similar reactions, but none was close to Ron. His entire face was twisted in anger.

They all read the paper, their mouths agape. When they finished Ron was furious. "HOW DARE RITA DO THIS?" he yelled, but luckily no one was in the bar except them. "SHE HAS NO RIGHT!! I MEAN LOOK AT THIS! DRACO MALFOY SAYS THAT HE WANTS HER TO DIE!!! AND THAT SHE'S THE DISGRACE!! HE'S THE DISGRACE I MEAM LOOK AT HIM! HIS FAMILY ARE DEATHEATERS AND SLYTHERINS, THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM ARE EVIL!!" when he finished Madame Rosmerta, stared at him.

"Calm down Ron!" Harry said trying, but failing to stifle a yawn. "Now come with Ginny and I down to the nice jewelry store down the street there and we'll by 'Mione a gift. Ok?"

Ron looked murderous. "HOW COULD YOU THINK OF BUYING HERMIONE A GIFT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!? SHE IS SICK, SHE NEEDS MEDICINE, NOT PRESENTS!" 

"Ron, maybe you should take a chill pill because you are getting out of hand." Ginny said poking a finger at his chest. 

"Well, well, you don't have a girlfriend dying in the hospital wing!" Ron said tears coming down his face, madame Rosmerta offered him a Kleenex box. Ron took one and blew his nose, he also dabbed his eyes. 

"Yes, I do! Hermione and I are friends Ron" Ginny said sobbing just as much as Ron "And I'm mad at Rita Skeeter for saying that about Hermione too, but there's nothing you can do now. Group hug?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded and he, Ginny, and Harry, got together and hugged each other, each of them crying the same amount of tears, each of them mad at Rita Skeeter. Each of them loved Hermione.

Unfortunately, they didn`t know what had occurred in the hospital wing...

A/n: How is this chapter? Do you like it? Tell me in a review! I haven't been getting any for this story so far, I wonder why. *Thinks about it* Oh well! Just please review!!

Sorry I left you guys in a cliffhanger. I have to do it sometime in this story. There is your _first_ one. Notice how I said 'first' in italics, that means there is going to be more of them. *cackles evilly*

Oh, I know this story is kind of light, but I`ve got two other stories that are epics, and I consider really good, Chaotic Edge and Shot of Chaos. I suggest you check them out, especially Shot of Chaos if you like truly evil cliffhangers...


	8. Les dechirures du coeur

Ron sat on his four poster bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, thinking about his girlfriend Hermione. He couldn't figure out how Hermione got this illness. He took a picture frame off his bed side table and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Hermione holding hands. Tears welled up in his eyes, and fell on the glass frame.  
  
"Ron?" a sound came from the door, it was Harry. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so. I mean, ever since Hermione got sick I've had a hole in myself, in my heart. I've felt so afraid, alone, and every five minutes I feel like crying. It's horrible; I just want to die before she does!" Ron explained looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
That was the hardest thing Ron had ever said, and Harry knew it.  
  
"I know Ron, I feel that way too sometimes, but we have to be brave." Harry said. Then McGonagall's megaphone interrupted the Gryffindor's thoughts.  
  
"COULD ALL HOGWARTS STAFF AND STUDENTS, WHO ARE AT THE SCHOOL PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL WING, THERE IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!" Professor McGonnall yelled thought the megaphone.  
  
Harry and Ron raced down to the Gryffindor Common where Ginny was it a freak out panic too. The three of them ran as fast as they could to get to the Hospital Wing. 'Something obviously happened to Hermione. What could it be? What happened to her? Hermione please be alright!?' Ron thought as he Harry and Ginny entered the Hospital Wing. The first thing they saw was Hermione lying on her bed.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked worriedly  
  
"She fell into a Coma Mr. Weasley!" Madame Profrey said sadly "For each hour she's in the Coma her magic level decreases faster. This might be the last day Hermione ever saw the sun." She then wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"No." Ron whispered "She can't die! She just can't!! I need her! Please don't let her die, DON'T LET HER DIE!!" Tears were now silently pouring down the youngest Weasley's cheeks. He picked up the nearest object, a glass vase, and through it against the wall. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" He picked up a bottle of ske-lo-grow and through that against the wall too. The contents spilling all over the floor, white liquid shined on the newly cleaned floors.  
  
"Why is she dying?" Ron asked Ginny "Why?"  
  
"Ron there's nothing you could do about it. Its life you have to live with it." Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! This is life huh? I don't think this is life sister!" Ron said angrily "If this was life then Hermione wouldn't be in that Hospital bed fighting for her life! We would be at the Burrow, having a good time, getting ready for school! That's what life is!!!!" Ron yelled at this sister, whose eyes were filled with fresh tears.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Ron said storming out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the place in ruins.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is there anything we can do?" Professor McGonagall asked  
  
"I'm afraid not, Minerva. We just wait, wait and see." The Hogwarts' Matron said with another tear coming out of her eye, with that she walked away into her office. McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's and squeezed it.  
  
"You'll be already dear. Trust me you'll be alright!" McGonagall said two tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Albus!" The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked up, and saw Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Greetings, Minerva! What can I do for you?"  
  
Ron stood in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, looking at himself in mirror. Moaning Myrtle was standing behind her encouraging him to do what he wanted to do: create suicide. Why should he be alive if Hermione was going to die, anyway? Why should he have to suffer when he could just kill himself instead of agonizing over his girlfriend's sickness?  
  
"I know you really want to do this!" the ghost of the bathroom said "Why live when she is going to die? Why live when she is going to die? If she is going to die then you won't have a soul mate."  
  
"Shut up. You don't know anything about Hermione!" Ron said "She may be dying but she is going to make it...I hope!"  
  
"You hope? Why should you hope, what if she doesn't make it? What if you're alone? What if you kill yourself now, you won't have to suffer when she dies?"  
  
"No, I can`t..." Ron said, holding a piece of pipe.  
  
"SWING!" Moaning Myrtle instructed. The pipe connected with the youngest Weasley boy's head, a terrible, sickening, bang echoed through-out the stone rooms of the bathroom, as though Ron had broken his skull. Blood oozed from the injury soaking the already wet concrete floor of the bathroom. Ginny burst in hoping it wasn't too late. She turned around the corner and saw the bloody mess of her older brother Ron. Tears immediately filled her eyes, as she knelt down beside him, hoping there was a way to revive him.  
  
"No," she whispered "I'm already losing Hermione; I can't lose my brother too." Tears fell out of her eyes and onto the corpse that was her brother. 'Why would he do this? I mean why? There must be a reason. People just don't kill themselves for any reason.' She thought as she kissed his forehead.  
  
The sad Weasley sister put down her brother down but she then heard the ghost: Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny said with pure hatred in her voice.  
  
"I live here, Ms.Weasley. Now, I would like to look at my creation. Oh my, my look what I've done. I managed to kill another."  
  
"You did this? Why? Why would you do this?" Ginny asked furiously  
  
"Why, your brother didn't want to deal with the death of his girlfriend. I was merely helping him out." Myrtle said simply.  
  
"Helping him out? HELPING HIM OUT!?" Ginny yelled "You killed him, how was that 'helping him out.' You don't know how much I love this boy. He is my brother. Just because you never had anybody's love doesn't mean you should other people's lives. It's not right!" Ginny broke down in tears, crying on the floor. "Don't y-you u-understand. I love him. He is, and always was, the person who I looked up to. And you can't understand love, because you never had it. Nobody loved you and now I know why!"  
  
Myrtle didn't even look sad nor did she cry. She just laughed.  
  
"That's right, Weasley no one cared for me, I was lonely moping Myrtle. No one cared when I died not even my parents, who were rich selfish people who didn't care about anybody but themselves. My family, all of them rich and selfish, cared only for themselves, so if someone died it was just like any other day. When I died, the only one who cared about me was Tom Riddle, the one who put the basilisk on me." Myrtle explained while Ginny was confused. "That's why I knew where the chamber was, I was his girlfriend. It was an accident; he didn't mean to kill me."  
  
After Myrtle's story, Ginny didn't know what to do. She looked at her brother lying on the floor, blood now covering his face. To Ginny he didn't have one; she couldn't see it for the blood. Hot tears were still coursing her cheeks, myrtles too.  
  
"Look what I've done to him. I don't know if he could recover. We have to bring him to the Hospital Wing." Myrtle said Ginny nodded. 'Wow Myrtle went through a lot. I kind of feel sorry for her.' Ginny thought.  
  
"Oh my God. It's Mr. Weasley!! What did he do?" Professor McGonagall yelled when they entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
"He tried to kill himself professor, get Madame Pomfrey" she yelled at her professor. The transfiguration teacher obeyed her student and called for the Hogwart's matron.  
  
"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking at the head of the youngest Weasley son. "He hit himself on the head with a pipe" she said putting on rubber gloves to look at the big hole in the back of his head. "We're going to need to use stitches on him. I'm sorry Ms. Weasley but you're going to have to leave."  
  
Ginny nodded and left the Hospital Wing. She knew her brother was going to be Ok with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What happened with Ron?" Harry said. Ginny went back to the common room after she had no where else to go. She just telling Harry that Rion tried to kill himself.  
  
"He tried to kill himself Harry!" Ginny explained "I thought that he would do something this stupid. Myrtle convinced him to do it."  
  
"But, why would he do this." Harry wondered aloud. His best friend...  
  
"Are you so stupid, it's because he doesn't want to suffer if Hermione..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"Dies..." Harry helped her  
  
"Yeah, if she you know. But if he successfully did that then I'm going to lose to of the people I love." She broke down in Harry's arms. Her boyfriend hugged the youngest Weasley and comforted her.  
  
"Let the tears come, let them come. You can't heal if you don't let them come." said Harry.  
  
Ginny`s eyes narrowed. "They`ll get better. I know it."  
  
Harry nodded. "I hope so, Gin."  
  
~  
  
Two hundred Dark Wizards stood in a desolate clearing. Each one stood stiff and rigid at a raised platform in the middle of the clearing. Lord Voldemort gave a small laugh as he addressed his followers.  
  
"Soon, my loyal Death Eaters, we march on Hogwarts!"  
  
A/N: For those who are wondering, the title of the chapter means "Tears from the heart." 


	9. The Countdown

Harry and Ginny waited sadly beside their friend's beds. Tears were escaping from Ginny Weasley's eyes, and Harry was wiping them off. What was to happen to there friends? What if one of them died? What if both of them died? Ron tried to kill himself because Hermione was dying. Now both of them were dying.  
  
"Stupid Ron." Ginny said weakly "Why would he do that Harry? Why? We all love him. Why?" Ginny cried into his shoulder, and soon collapsed onto her knees.  
  
"Ginny please, stop crying. It's not your fault. Ron made a stupid move and a mistake. He wouldn't want you to suffer like this, I mean look at yourself." Harry explained.  
  
"You're right Harry!" Ginny cried. "I'm being stupid." Harry just smiled at her.  
  
He and Ginny have gotten closer since Hermione had been diagnosed with this sickness. They were sneaking around trying to find places to kiss but everyone caught them. Ron had caught them the first time, then McGonnall when they tried it in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hermione woke up, a minute later. She looked very tried, well with all the magic she has lost no wonder?  
  
"Oh my GOD! RON!" Hermione yelled "What happened?" she got up and looked over at the bed beside her. Ron was lying motionless, beside him magical measurer. They used these in St. Mungos; it measures the heart beat of wizards. Currently Ron's was fine, but he was out cold.  
  
"He tried to kill himself, because you were unconscious and he thought that you would never wake up. That you would die. Madame Pomfrey says that he should be fine in a week." Ginny explained  
  
"Ron is so stupid! How could he do this to himself?" Hermione said "He loves you Hermione. You know that." Harry said. "He would do anything for you. Anything! He would climb the highest mountain, duel Voldemort, and even try to cook for you." Hermione laughed because Ron was a very bad cook!  
  
"So, you're alright Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Hermione, ask Madame Pomfrey if you can go to Hogsmeade with Harry and I."  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione said, as if it was a stroke of genius "Madame Pomfrey? Can I go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I think it's alright, Hermione, dear." The Hogwarts Matron said "Go! Enjoy your time with your friends!"  
  
Hermione was so happy; she could finally go outside the Hospital Wing. She could go get some fresh air. She felt like singing, or jumping, or screaming but she restrained herself.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?" Ginny asked  
  
"YES! Yes, I'm ready!" Hermione yelled.  
  
~In Hogsmeade~  
  
"Hermione, what do you want to do first?" Harry asked  
  
"I want to go to that new muggle bookstore that opened." She said excitedly, like she hadn't been out for days. Well, she hadn't been out for days so that's probably why. Ginny and Harry groaned.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Ginny said "To the bookstore."  
  
~In the bookstore~  
  
"Ok, go pick out a book!" Hermione ran around deciding out all these books.  
  
"Only ONE!" Ginny reminded her as she went into the fantasy section. "Harry, she's going to buy the bookstore, and you know that!"  
  
"I know! And we don't have enough money. But, look at her! Let her enjoy her time in Hogsmeade." Harry explained looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"Alright!" Ginny said, and then she went off to search for Hermione. When she got to where her friend was Ginny asked what book she was going to buy.  
  
"It's the sequel to The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the ring, it's called: The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers." Hermione explained.  
  
"OK; how much is it?" Ginny asked, wishing she hadn't.  
  
"8 Galleons 15 sickles and 13 knuts!" Hermione said reading the back.  
  
"Do you think Harry and I are rich?" Ginny yelled "'Cause we are not buying that book for you"  
  
"But...why?" Hermione asked doing the puppy dog face.  
  
"Because we're not rich. Now come!" Ginny said  
  
Hermione walked out sadly.  
  
"What? What happened?" Ronald Weasley had just woken up it the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey?" he called  
  
"Oh, you're awake!" she said walking into his room "Now you just rest, dear. I'll get you some chocolate!" Ron nodded and then looked at the bed beside him where Hermione used to lay.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly  
  
"Oh, Hermione went out to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ginny." Madame Pomfrey explained breaking a big piece of chocolate with a hammer. It was the weirdest thing, the moment he heard the hammer bang against the table he saw the pipe bang against his head. Ron screamed.  
  
"Is anything wrong dear?" the Matron  
  
"No...no, nothing is wrong Madame Pomfrey." Ron answered, though truthfully he didn't feel right. "Madame Pomfrey, I think I've got a headache."  
  
The Hogwarts Matron looked at the youngest Weasley son with a puzzled look. "It's probably from all the blood you've lost."  
  
"Blood?" Ron asked "what blood?"  
  
"You don't remember trying to knock yourself out with a steal pipe." She said taking a long steal pipe from his side table showing it to him.  
  
"I did that." He said pointing to a massive hole in his head.  
  
"Yeah, quite unbelievable. The strength of a 16 year old boy." She smiled "well, Mr. Weasley I better get back to work."  
  
"What work?" Ron asked "There's nobody here."  
  
"I know, but I do far more than take care of patients I have to make sure of all the staff and students of Hogwarts are safe." Madame Profrey said "which reminds me I have to check my owl box. Excuse me Mr. Weasley."  
  
The teenaged boy nodded, and started to look outside the window. He saw someone familiar but he couldn't remember who. It was one of his friends, more than a friend that was for sure. It was Hermione, Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ron called from his bed to the lake.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron!" Ginny called "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you guys, especially Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she ran up to him and hugged him, tears coming out of her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"Na! I'm still here, but you have to watch my head. There's a big open wound and I don't want it to get infected." Ron said  
  
"Why don't you just ask Madame Pomfrey to heal it?" Hermione asked her boyfriend  
  
"I don't know, I will!" Ron assured his girlfriend "How are you guys?" Ron asked his sister and friend as they came up to joint Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine!" Ginny said  
  
"Me too!" Harry said  
  
"It's too bad; I can't come outside with you guys. It looks wonderful!" Ron said. It really did, the tree was blossoming under the summer sun, and the birds sang beautifully in the trees. The butterflies flew in ever which direction. To Ron – and obviously Hermione – it was beautiful.  
  
"Is everybody ready for a new year?" Hermione asked them, "We have all that studying for end-of-the-year exams. I'm starting in October this year."  
  
"Hermione you are always like that. Why study for exams months ahead of time? We have the whole year and besides what is the point of studying it we haven't done it in class yet?" Ron explained.  
  
He received a death glare from his girlfriend, "Will they do give us text books, don't they? We could all read out of those!" Harry and Ginny both shook their heads and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Hey, have any of you received your OWL results?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes," Hermione said "I got Os expect for potions. Snape gave me an A, Acceptable! You know what that will do for my permanent record? I'll end up working as the janitor for Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled  
  
"Well, I" Ron said "got one O a couple of Es and As. You Harry?"  
  
"I think I did the worst!" Harry said sadly "I got a T from Snape. One A, One O and that was for Defense against the Dark Arts, and Three Es."  
  
"That's alright Harry!" Hermione stated "At least I know now that I didn't get the worst marks!"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Uh, that wasn`t nice."  
  
One month later...  
  
Hermione sat in her bed in the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny had already returned to the Burrow until school started again, but Ron had decided to stay with her.  
  
Hermione smiled over at him. He had completely recovered from his injury, and was only staying in the hospital wing to keep her company.  
  
Ron looked over, and smiled back.  
  
"What do you want to do? I mean, in the future." asked Ron.  
  
Hermione thought for a second. "Well, if I beat this disease..."  
  
"Which you will."  
  
"...anyway, if I can beat it, I want to be a professor."  
  
Ron grinned at her. "You would be great at that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it. I could see it now, all the kids looking up at Professor Granger..."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said Professor Granger."  
  
"What should I..."  
  
"Professor Weasley."  
  
She smiled over at his surprised face. He looked at her with awe.  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Moaning Myrtle groaned as she wandered the Hogwarts lakeside. That idiotic poltergeist had flushed her down the toilet again...  
  
She gasped in shock as a man stepped out in front of her. It was not any ordinary man, however.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
She glared at him. "You..."  
  
He smiled in return. "Yes. A pity that you happened to run into me, isn't it? Well, which me?"  
  
His eyes looked directly into those of the poltergeist, and she gasped in shock as he pointed his wand at himself and spoke an incantation.  
  
It was his sixteen-year-old self.  
  
Her eyes widened, but her voice was cold. "You...I hate you..."  
  
Tom Riddle smiled back. "Why? Remember all the fun times we had together?"  
  
The ghost almost went into a tantrum. "You did that to me...so many times...and I never told anyone. You got away with the Chamber...you killed me...and if I had just gone to the headmaster instead of that girls washroom, I would have told him and you would have gotten expelled for it...my greatest regret..."  
  
"Oh, so that`s why you prey on innocent students?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Yes, I knew about the Weasley boy. Another example of the way fortune favors Lord Voldemort. Tomorrow, when he gets off the Hogwarts Express, Potter will be alone..."  
  
The ghost looked at him in horror, and he gave a twisted smile.  
  
"Yes, Myrtle. My army is already positioned on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, waiting for tomorrow. When the students get off the Express, we will attack it. A few will survive and flee to Hogwarts, but we shall pursue them. Then, in front of the eyes of all the faculty, I shall finally kill Albus Dumbledore and prove that I am the greatest wizard of all time!"  
  
She gave him an almost scornful look. "I`ll warn them. There`s no way to kill a ghost." He gave an almost patronizing smile. "Isn`t there? Wingardium Expellas!"  
  
A silver jet of light struck the ghost in the chest. Then, a massive gust of air surged outwards from the point of contact. The ghost looked at him in horror when she finally realized what was inside of her.  
  
A tornado.  
  
The massive gust of air blew the horrified ghost apart. After a minute, the only thing that remained of Moaning Myrtle was a few breaths of wind.  
  
Tom Riddle smiled, and cancelled the Glamour Charm, resuming the form of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Soon, Harry Potter. Enjoy your last twenty-four hours of life..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry smiled as he and Ginny boarded the Express. The Order members that had escorted them nodded and headed to Hogwarts, just in case.  
  
Tonks shrugged. "What are the chances You-Know-Who would strike, anyway?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in the Hospital Wing, along with Albus Dumbledore, who had dropped by to visit the two students.  
  
Hermione looked over at the clock. It was 5:30. She knew that soon, her two friends would arrive, the four of them would go to the feast together, and they would start the new school year. Plus, she remembered the promise she had made last night, that she would spend the rest of her life with Ron.  
  
Just thinking of that made her smile. She thought of having a nice house with a picket fence and a clean kitchen and a huge library. The most important part was that Ron would be there with her.  
  
Then, the door opened and Harry and Ginny rushed in, panting. Professor Dumbledore looked over in concern.  
  
Harry spoke up. "Voldemort...he attacked the Express...too many of them...half of us managed to escape, but he`s coming with his Death Eaters right now!"  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. "We tried to stay and fight, but we couldn`t risk the other students."  
  
Ron looked shocked. Hermione was afraid. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Are they aware of the prophecy, Harry?"  
  
Harry replied promptly. "Ginny is, the other two aren`t."  
  
"Tell them."  
  
Harry nodded. "Only one way to put this. It`s Voldemort or me. One of us has to kill the other one."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. "But...it can`t..." stammered Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, it is. It`s guaranteed. He`s coming, with his entire army. The Order should be able to handle the Death Eaters, but in the end, it`s me or him."  
  
Dumbledore gave a sigh. "It is true. This is the final battle."  
  
~  
  
Thank you to all reviewers! The story is about 70% done!  
  
I encourage you to read my other fanfiction. (Most of it is R/Hr and H/G) Check my profile, I`m proud of many of my other stories. I recommend Shot of Chaos to everyone.  
  
Next chapter, part one of the Final Voldemort Fight. If I get a total of 25 reviews, the chapter will be out soon, but if not, you`ll have to wait a while for it. 


	10. The Encounter

"This is the final battle." Dumbledore said  
  
"Final?" Hermione asked "You don't mean?"  
  
"Yes, it may destroy the world, and all who live in it." Dumbledore said "but we must prevent that. Mr. Potter go to the astronomy tower, connections tell me something or someone is controlling the deatheaters."  
  
"Ok," Harry inquired "How many are there?"  
  
"At least two thousand!" Dumbledore said as he looked at the shocked faces. "Half he used to attack the Hogwarts Express, the other half I fear he'll use on the school."  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at their headmaster as though he was crazy.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I do not lie Ms. Granger." Albus said clearly .  
  
Ginny was shocked. "The Order can`t beat them all!"  
  
The Headmaster nodded. "I knew this was coming. Over the summer, I have managed to form an alliance with the centaurs in the forest. With the help of the students and the Order, they can win. Now, Harry, hurry to the tower."  
  
Ron gave an odd look at the headmaster. "You said just Harry? You really think we wouldn`t go too?"  
  
Harry looked incredulously at Ron. "This is my fight. I can`t let you come."  
  
Ginny gave him a scornful look. "You can`t stop us, Harry."  
  
Harry gave a sigh, but nodded. Professor Dumbledore addressed them.  
  
"You know the consequences of the following battle. I cannot help you Harry. You two, stand by him. I will go to lead the Order." The two boys and one girl nodded and ran out of the hospital wing. Hermione Granger looked at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir," Hermione asked "can I help fight the deatheaters?" "Ms. Granger. How can you think of asking a question like that? You're very ill, and you can't do a curse. Why would you think of asking me that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, because I want to help. I'll figure out how to cast spells, please Professor. I want to help fight." Hermione pleaded, but Dumbledore still wasn't convinced.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you cannot aid us in this fight. What if you die? You're already sick. All you need is another curse and you'll die." Dumbledore said. Hermione wanted to pick a fight, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT MS. GRANGER!"  
  
He got up and walked towards the door. "Please stay here. I don't want you hurt."  
  
With a grunt of annoyance Hermione lay back and started to read.  
  
"My Lord." Peter Pettigrew said "your troops managed to kill the passengers on the Hogwarts express."  
  
"All of them?" Voldemort asked  
  
"No, I'm sorry my Lord." Pettigrew said Voldemort gave him an annoyed look "half escaped my Lord."  
  
"Don't give me that, you have failed me time and time again." Lord Voldemort yelled at his second-in-command "this is the last time you fail me. Fail me again and you – shall – pay!"  
  
The former marauder quivered as his master told him off. "Yes, my Lord."  
  
"You hear that, all of you?" Lord Voldemort addressed his fighters. "This is the end! Lucius is already ensuring that no one enter the Astronomy Tower. I will go there and destroy Hogwarts from above! Now go, and do not fail me!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny raced up to the astronomy tower. Ron passed a window and gasped.  
  
"Oh my God! It's the deatheaters!" he gasped. The other two looked out and nearly fainted. Albus told them the truth about the deatheaters. 'This surely is the final battle.' Ginny thought.  
  
It looked scary. It looked like there was a moving lake full of them. They all were following a single figure, who was walking to the castle. Albus and the rest of his army were standing feet away from the coming force. The three teenagers saw that there wasn't fear in Albus Dumbledore's face, but a sense of determination, determination to do what ever he desired.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry said who had the exact same look on his face as Dumbledore's. "It's going to take a while to find the astronomy tower."  
  
The two Weasley's followed the Potter and they headed off to the astronomy tower unafraid of what who ever was up there.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked, they turned around to find Bellatrix.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "You..."  
  
Bellatrix smiled at him. "Oh, young Mr.Potter! What a surprise! I was hoping I would run into you or the dear Longbottom boy today."  
  
Ron glared at the Death Eater. "So, are you going to stop us?"  
  
Bellatrix gave a smile. "Wittle baby Potter, ickle Ronniekins, and this beautiful little girl here? Hardly even worth the challenge."  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at her face. "PERCUSSUM!"  
  
The Punching Spell hit the Death Eater in the jaw, and she flew back. She pointed her wand at the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"NIMPHIUS!" A cloud of dark mist surrounded Harry, and he fell to his knees, shaking. Ginny glared at Bellatrix.  
  
"We`re going to the astronomy tower! Out of our way!" Ginny fired a Stunning Spell at Bellatrix, but she easily deflected it with her wandtip and pointed her wand at the Weasley girl.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Ginny fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Ron pointed his wand at the Death Eater, shaking with rage.  
  
"You just made a big mistake, Bellatrix! Don`t screw with the Weasley family! MAGNIFIOUS!"  
  
A silver beam shot out of his wand and hit Bellatrix Lestrange in the chest. She flew backwards, hitting the window and cracking it. As the window-pane fell out, she attempted to balance herself.  
  
"BANISHIO!" The spell shot from the spell of all three teenagers, and hit Bellatrix in the chest. With one last glare, she fell from the window, smashing into the ground below.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.  
  
Dumbledore and his army of wizards stood in front of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The determination in his eyes was visible to all the Deatheaters including Voldemort himself. The headmaster stood tall in front of his school, unwilling to stand aside and let Voldemort's minions destroy it. His army of wizards and other magical creatures stood behind Albus without fear in their hearts, they just stood behind the headmaster bravely. They were waiting, waiting, for their opponents to approach them.  
  
Voldemort's dark friends marched along the grounds of Hogwarts to the school, to destroy all who reside inside. He had the best there was. Voldemort had said over and over again that Albus Dumbledore was a fool and always will be one. The Dark Lord looked at their enemies. 'Centaurs, and Vampires!?' he thought 'he is so STUPID to think that centaurs could beat us. They have never left their homes of the Forbidden Forest, unless it was to fish or to go to other neighboring areas asking for food.' The dark Lord thought. He had the power of men, there was nothing that could out smart his team. Nothing that could outwit or play them. For Voldemort always said: That good and bad don't exist it's only power and those who are weak to seek it. They had arrived feet away from the castle and Dumbledore's army.  
  
"Dumbledore, why are you here?" Voldemort asked  
  
"To stop you from entering my castle." Dumbledore stated. "Now, if you don't mind then, CHARGE!"  
  
The wizards, magical creatures and Deatheaters all started to battle and duel as they reached each other. Arrows and bombs flew in all directions. Curses and spells too. The Centaurs ran over the people's hands while the elves shot arrows at them. The vampires decided to sink their teeth inside the enemies' necks and suck their blood.  
  
A lone man watched the great battle from the highest tower in Hogwarts, the astronomy tower. Smiling he took off his cloak and decided to see where Harry and his friends were.  
  
"Ah...Rookwood, will you please go and find those brats down there." The man said  
  
"Certainly!" and he left. With one more smirk he refilled his glass with Arcolos and sat down to watch the Final Battle.  
  
The Crimson trio was almost at the astronomy tower. Ginny had awoken from the cruciatric affects, but still was a bit woozy. At the most part Bellatrix was the only one they ran into, but other deatheaters might be lurking in unsuspecting corners.  
  
Suddenly a voice filled the silent corridor. "Hey you!" Ron looked around only to find Rookwood walking towards them.  
  
"Guys, run!" he said  
  
"Why Ron?" Ginny asked "why should we run?"  
  
"Because Rookwood is going to find us, and we all know he is much more dangerous than Bella." Ron explained at the end of his sentence Ginny yelped but too loudly. Then all three of them ran.  
  
They ran past portraits and stairways, not knowing where they were going, but they didn't care. If they didn't run fast then they would be dead. Rookwood was a fully fledged deatheater. If all Bella got to do was use the cruciatric curse and Ginny then they didn't know what Rookwood could do.  
  
"In here, in here." Ron said finding them a classroom. "Now sshhhhhh," Ron placed a finger over his lips pleading his friends to be quiet. Rookwood entered the classroom; they could hear his steps on the cold concrete floor because it was so quiet. The deatheater walked slowly towards Ron, his arm extended, wand pointed to his head. Then before Rookwood could take a step harry threw a rock towards the door. Confused the deatheater walked out, thinking that the three students escaped.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron said to Harry  
  
"No problem!" Harry responded.  
  
"C'mon guys. We're supposed to go to the astronomy tower." Ginny reminded them.  
  
Within the hour they reached the astronomy floor stairs. Ron's arm grabbed the door handle and slowly and quietly opened it. They were shocked to find that person.  
  
"Lucius!!!!" they all cried surprised.  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned around, his cape billowing behind him. "Ah, Potter and the Weasleys. As sad as the company you keep is, Potter, at least you have ditched the Mudblood. Then again, she won`t last much longer, anyway."  
  
Ron glared at him. "She`s a better witch then any pureblood could ever be."  
  
Lucius smiled. "You will see the truth soon enough, boy. Wait, this is...yes, this is the girl. Ginny Weasley. I have a riddle for you..."  
  
Ginny glared at him, and stepped forward. "That wasn`t my fault."  
  
The Death Eater smiled beseechingly at her. "So, in an entire year, you couldn`t have threw it in the fireplace?"  
  
Ginny pointed her wand at Lucius, and took three quick steps forward. A circle of fire appeared around the Weasley and the Malfoy, separating Ginny from her friends.  
  
Lucius gave a smile. "How do you feel now, Weasel?"  
  
Ginny could hear Harry and Ron calling out to her, but their voices seemed muffled. Shrugging, she pointed her wand at Lucius Malfoy, and thought of a good spell to use. Then, she realized the perfect anti-Malfoy exterminator.  
  
A Bat-Bogey hex.  
  
The bats swarmed the Death Eater, covering his entire face. He managed to remember Ginny`s location, and sent a Disarming Charm at her. Her wand flew over the flames and out of sight.  
  
Ginny cursed to herself. She knew that Harry or Ron would retrieve her wand, but she would have to fight without it for now. Deciding to surprise him, she ran right at the Malfoy and tackled him.  
  
He hit the floor underneath her, and she started to punch his face. On the third swing, Lucius grabbed her hand and forced it upward. He then swung around, trapping her in a hold from behind, his left hand on her chest while his right hand held her hand.  
  
He gave a smile. "Ah, the chance to exterminate a Weasel. My Lord has rewarded me well."  
  
Ginny tried to escape, but the strength of Lucius was too strong. He slowly walked towards the end of the circle of fire, holding Ginny an inch from the flames.  
  
Lucius smiled to himself, and looked over at Harry, who was standing in horror outside the circle. He waved Ginny even closer to the circle of fire, and she could feel the heat coming off the enchanted flames.  
  
"Well, Potter, this presents an interesting situation. Looks like Witch Weekly will need a new cutest couple. Unless, that is, you have anything to say that would convince me otherwise?"  
  
Harry looked horrified. "Don`t hurt her! I`ll do anything!"  
  
Lucius smiled. "Anything, will you? Very well then, repeat after me."  
  
"Mudbloods are not worthy to attend Hogwarts."  
  
Harry glared at him. "Mudbloods are not worthy to attend Hogwarts."  
  
"The dark side is infinitely more powerful."  
  
"The dark side is infinitely more powerful."  
  
"Lord Voldemort will wipe all Muggles from the Earth, and rule forever."  
  
"Lord Voldemort will wipe all Muggles from the Earth, and rule forever."  
  
Lucius smiled at him. "Well, that was certainly amusing, Potter. However, she dies. Wonder how big of a burn mark will be left of her?"  
  
Harry screamed, and Lucius Malfoy went to thrust her towards the fire, when Ginny jerked her heel up into the family jewels of the Death Eater. She jumped clear of him, and saw her wand flying toward her, thrown by her brother. She caught it, spun, and pointed it at Lucius.  
  
"BANISHIO!" The Banishing Charm was weak, but it was enough to send Lucius back three feet.  
  
Into the magical flames.  
  
In a split-second, the Death Eater was incinerated. The flames disappeared, and the only thing remaining of Lucius Malfoy was a small scorch on the floor.  
  
Ginny sighed, and stumbled forward. Harry and Ron both turned to the staircase, and they began to climb it.  
  
After two minutes, they had reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. Only one door stood between them and the final battle with Voldemort.  
  
Harry looked at the door. "Please, guys, this is it. Let me do it alone."  
  
Ginny shook her head at him. "Never, Harry."  
  
The Trio of Crimson took a deep breath, narrowed their eyes, and opened the door to the rooftop of the Astronomy Tower...  
  
~ 


	11. Prophetic Showdown

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood side by side on the Astronomy Tower. It was completely deserted except for a solitary figure on the other end. Slowly, they began to walk across the rooftop.

As they walked, small blue flames appeared on either side of them. In the distance, they could hear Voldemort chanting.

"Neuga, ziega, zimba, zom..." With each word the Dark Lord spoke, a small black globe of dark energy appeared at the end of his wand and shot downwards, striking one of the Hogwarts defenders.

"Now the chosen time has come..." A large black globe appeared, and shot downward at a group of house elves. The dark magic bled through their bodies, killing them.

"Exchange this world for..." Harry, Ron and Ginny stopped eight metres away from the Dark Lord. Harry called out to him.

"VOLDEMORT…" Smiling triumphantly, the Dark Lord turned.

"Well, well, look who it is. Potter, the Boy-Who-Has-Lived-One-Time-Too-Many. Weasley, the faithful and stupid sidekick. Oh, look who it is, the other Weasley. Talked to any diaries lately?"

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who narrowed her eyes at Voldemort. "Oh yeah, that diary. Thats another one I owe you, Voldemort. I have a simple gift...a way of showing my gratitude..." Ginny whipped out her wand, and Ron and Harry copied her.

Voldemort gave a cruel grin. "Ah, girl, another one who says my name...you will pay for that."

Harry glared at the Dark Lord. "We wont allow you to destroy Hogwarts."

Voldemort stood tall. "So, you think you can stop me?" At a wave of the hand of the Dark Lord, the walkway of flames re-arranged themselves, positioning themselves along the wall surrounding the roof of the tower.

"The black wind begins to blow..." As Voldemort spoke, the Crimson Trio felt a strong blast of wind blow past them from west to east. They all settled themselves in dueling stances as Voldemort spoke again.

"Give me your best shot..." In a sudden movement, Voldemort spun around three-hundred-sixty degrees, conjuring a massive scythe out of thin air. He held the scythe in his right hand, his wand positioned expertly in his left.

"...if youre prepared for the void…"

The only heir of the Malfoy family walked quietly along the corridor of Hogwarts castle, his blonde hair illuminated from the torch light. In was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, along with Malfoy's footsteps. He was attempting to escape Hogwarts, as the Order was winning.

Draco Malfoy had always been cocky and arrogant. Like his father, 'like father like son' people used to say. Lucious Malfoy had obeyed the Dark Lord since he was 19. Draco's mother had been so happy and glad that her husband had joined forces with the Dark Lord that she herself became one. And today was Draco's turn. It was his turn to keep he family honor. 

Lord Voldemort had respected him because he was the son of two of his right hand men, his mother and father. And of course Voldemort thought that he will be just like, or better than them.

The dark corridor was dripping with some kind of slime and it smelt of rotten blood. At least to Malfoy it smelt of that. A figure ran past him and shot a curse at him. 

"Who's there?" the young deatheater yelled

"It's me…" the person, it was a lady because of her voice. 

"Tonks? I should have known." Malfoy sneered "the auror with bad blood."

"The only one with bad blood is you Malfoy and you know it." The auror growled.

"Yeah right…" he said looking at her as those she was scum. "So, you're calling all purebloods bad."

"No, no. Not all purebloods…" Tonks said angrily "Just Malfoy's." 

"Malfoy's?" Draco asked "What's wrong with them?"

"What's with them? What's wrong with them?" Tonks repeated "They are lowlife, dirty, scoundrels who think they are better than the whole world because they are with you-know-who." 

"Is that all you got, mudblood?" Draco asked his sneer planted on his face. 

"No, I have more." Tonks said "Malfoy's are Slytherins; I'm not saying that they're bad, they are manipulative people who only care about themselves. They have a bad reputation, and they love making fun of others, they don't know that difference between good and evil." 

"That's not my fault Halfling…" Draco growled "and isn't my mother related to you?"

"Oh, yes… Narcissa…" the metamorphosis said "she was actually a nice woman until she married your father. Yes, then she turned evil and joined Lord Voldemort. Now, I abhor her." 

"That's too bad…" Malfoy said "she's starting to see the error of her ways."

"That's bull…" Tonks yelled so loud that it made the walls crumble. "She never saw the error after she married. She was the same person like Lucious. Mean, and violent." 

"Don't lie to me, you were in Slytherin too." Malfoy said smiling

"H-how do y-y-ou know?" she asked

"My mother told me." He said "She said you've always been like this. Miss. Goody, goody two shoes." 

"Yes, I know." Tonks said "and she was the mean and rotten one."

"Enough of this chit-chat." Draco said "tell me why you are here?" 

"I'm here to stop you." Tonks simply said 

"Stop me from what?" Draco asked

"Escaping. I dont care if you are only a child, you are a Death Eater." 

Draco started to reply but was cut off by two cage walls coming on either side of them closing them off from the rest of the corridor.

"What's this for?" The Malfoy asked 

"The curse I used when I came in here. This is it. The spell is called: Cagitus closius. It was invented by the Romans in¼" Tonks wanted to explain how it was created but Draco cut her off.

"What are we going to fight or talk?" Draco asked as Tonks whipped out her wand. "Expelliarmus" 

Tonks flew into the bars on the other side of the room which made a loud bang. Malfoy cast the crucio curse at the auror and watched her tremble as the green bolt hit her and she started to scream in horror. 

The metamorphagus screamed in horror as the cruciatric curse hit her. Pain filled her body. '_I'll show him'_ she thought. "Reductus…" 

The blue silver laser shot at Draco Malfoy shrinking him to the size of a walnut. In a tiny voice he said:

"Change me back… Now…" 

"Why would I do that?" Tonks asked, looking like a giant to Draco. 

"Because I'm sorry about all the stuff I said." Draco pleaded

"NO, ferret…" Tonks said smirking 

"Please?" Draco yelled.

The little man tried to shoot a spell at the Auror but all it did was bounce off her. Tonks smiled. 

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked

"Because of the way you treated me." Tonks replied simply

"I didn't treat you badly…" Draco said "I just apologized."

"I know…" Tonks laughed "but you're better like this." Draco looked at Tonks disapprovingly "fine, I'll change you back." 

She changed him back and returned to the duel with him. "Why are you stalking Hermione? Do you like her?" Tonks then asked.

Draco shot the Expelliarmus and the metamorphosis hit the wall opposite her. "The reason I am stalking Ms. Granger is none of your business. And why would I like a stupid mudblood, like you?" 

"I don't know. Maybe you do like her and you're just afraid to..." she stopped there to think of a good way to word the rest of her sentence, "let your feelings go." 

"WHAT?" Draco spat. "I can assure you that my following Granger has nothing to do with _love_ Nymphadora." 

With that, he shot the Petrificus Totalus curse at her. It struck the Auror in the chest, sending her tumbling to the ground. He slowly walked over to her, fingering his wand in his hand. She looked at him frozen as he slowly leaned into her face, eyes narrowed, wand pointed at her heart.

Draco spat on her. "No Mudblood means anything to me. Not you, and not Granger."

The boy walked off into the dark corridor. 

Harry charged forward, seeing his two friends by his sides. He stopped a few metres before the Dark Lord and aimed his wand at him.

"INCENDIUS MAXIMUS…" A large ball of flame appeared above the heads of the four fighters, and spread outward, forming a massive circle. Several fireballs appeared in the circle, two striking Voldemort and sending him to the side before disappearing.

The Dark Lord quickly cast a water charm on himself to douse the flames, then aimed his wand at Ron. "LEVITITUS…"

The Levitation spell sent Ron flying upwards, stopping twenty feet above the tower to plummet downwards again. However, he remembered a counter for this spell that Hermione had told him about.

"TYPHON…" A small tornado of air began to form underneath the Weasley boy. As his feet touched the tornado, it quickly sucked him down to the tower. As he landed safely, he pointed his wand at the Dark Lord.

"MAGNIFIOUS…" The silver spike sent Voldemort back, and he panted as he fell downwards. Ginny took advantage of the opportunity to send a Banishing Charm at him, but he quickly raised his wand.

"PROTEGO…" The Shield Charm sent the Banishing Charm back at Ginny, who was hit in the shoulder and flew backwards ten feet. She landed hard on her ass at the other end of the tower, and Voldemort quickly stood. Brandishing his scythe, he charged at Harry.

Harry saw the scythe coming, and quickly jumped to the side. He quickly yelled over to Ron.

"Hold him for a minute!" Ron complied, hitting the Dark Lord in the shoulder with an Impediment Jynx. As he struggled to undo the spell, Harry tightened his grip on his wand and concentrated.

_"Accio Godric Sword."_As Harry concentrated and Voldemort struggled, the four combatants could hear a sound of rushing air getting closer. Then, the sword of Godric Gryffindor smashed threw the floor of the tower, hilt-first. Harry quickly grabbed it, and stood in a dueling stance.

Voldemort gave a small laugh. "So, you have a sword, Harry Potter? Do you know how to use it?"

Harry said nothing, but a small bit of his worry must have shown on his face, as the Dark Lord smirked. "Well, Potter, lets see what youre made of..."

Voldemort charged the Boy-Who-Lived, his scythe held in an expert fighting stance...

The army of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were locked in combat. The Killing Curses from the dark forces were equally matched with the arrows of the centaurs and the spells of the Order and the students. However, one figure hovered above the battle with no aid of broomstick.

Albus Dumbledore.

The Hogwarts headmaster sighed at the fighting below. He knew there was only one way to end this without any chance of losing. The Hogwarts defenses.

They had been created centuries ago, by Godric Gryffindor. He had been prepared for Salazar Slytherin to launch an assault on Hogwarts castle, assisted by the Durmstrang students. He had done so, but had been unprepared for the defenses. The army had been almost completely wiped out, and the remainder had ran. However, he had made a crucial error.

Salazar Slytherin hadnt been leading his own army. He had snuck in a side door, and waited in the Hospital Wing. When Godric returned to rest, he had jumped out of hiding. The two had fought, and Slytherin had won.

Albus Dumbledore saw a great similarity to that day. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen here, but he had sensed the great presence on the Astronomy Tower for a long time. He had also recently detected auras with less experience, but even more raw energy. He knew them to be the three of Harry, Ron and Ginny.

The Death Eaters would fall from the spell, there was no doubt. The blast would wipe out over seventy percent of their army, and fifteen percent would probably be killed from the shockwave of the blast. They would win.

_At what price?_

How great would the price of victory be? Albus knew more then anyone that the Death Eaters were not machines of evil. They were people, and they could be redeemed.

_Good can become evil as well. Pettigrew put a dent in your plan that lasted years._

The Headmaster sighed, but knew he had no choice. Looking below, he saw a fifth-year student dueling valiantly with a Death Eater. A Killing Curse hit her and she went down.

Dumbledore raised his wand, and pointed it directly at the central hoop of one side of the Quidditch pitch.

"ALPHATIUS…" A red beam shot through the hoop, and the entire hoop began to glow a dark, crimson red. He aimed his wand next at a small hole on the wall of the Astronomy Tower, where he could see flashes of battle above.

"DELTIUS…" A blue beam shot into the hole, and a large blue triangle appeared on the wall of the tower, ten metres in diameter, rotating clockwise quickly. He aimed his wand at the front door.

"GAMMANIUS…" A white beam hit the door, and it glowed white. The three locations began to glow brighter and brighter as they powered up.

A multicolored beam, with every shade in the rainbow, flew from the Astronomy tower triangle, and started circling Hogwarts. It flew through the hoop in the pitch, turning a bright gold. It circled once more, reflecting off the glowing Hogwarts door, then flying into the middle of the Death Eaters.

Harry quickly raised his sword, blocking a horizontal blow from the scythe. Voldemort quickly spun around, chopping downward, and Harry blocked upward from his sword. The clang of the two metal objects hitting each other at full speed rang through the air, and Harry quickly jumped outside. Ron and Ginny both pointed their wands at Voldemort.

"MAGNIFIOUS…" The two silver spikes struck the Dark Lord in the chest, sending him reeling backwards. Harry quickly charged at him, holding his sword at his side. When he reached Voldemort, he gave a quick stab of his sword.

The Dark Lord quickly dodged to the left, but the blade still sunk through his side. He winced with agony as he backed slowly away from Harry, who rested in a defensive stance. Voldemort quickly swung his scythe through thin air twice. The Boy-Who-Lived rested casually, wondering why he had done so.

He realized why when he flew off his feet.

As he landed, he narrowed his eyes, and saw what had happened. Voldemorts scythe was specially designed to send slashes of energy through the air like one-way boomerangs.

The Dark Lord swung through thin air again, and this time Harry saw the almost invisible discs of air shooting through the cool night. He ran to the side as the two slashes disappeared into the horizon, and he pointed his wand at Voldemort, seeing the two Weasleys do the same.

"IMPEDIMENTA…" The three Impediment Jinxes hit Voldemort in the chest, and Harry felt a surge of triumph...

Which was quickly dashed when he realized the spells hadnt had any effect. Voldemort smiled at Harry, chilling him to the bone.

"You really thought that pitiful attack would succeed, Potter?" Voldemort whipped around, pointing his wand at Ron. "CASTRIO…"

The orange jet of light hit the Weasley boy in the chest, and he flew backwards. He hit the ground again at the other end of the tower.

His eyes were closed.

He wasnt moving.

Voldemort smiled at Harry and Ginny, who were horror-struck. "One down. Two to go."

Harry narrowed his eyes, and held his sword in a fighting stance. Ginny ran over beside him, her wand pointed directly at the Dark Lord. Voldemort gave a small laugh.

"Loyal to the end, arent they, Potter? What a shame. Still, they will be fun after you die. I will slowly torture her, your little Weasley, and make her beg for death."

Harry and Ginny didnt respond, their eyes narrowed, ready for the assault. Voldemort didnt move, continuing to address the two.

"Potter, you have foiled me, time and time again. I know not why you are able to escape me time and time again, but I really dont care this time. This shall end, now."

To the surprise of the Dark Lord, Harry stepped forward, laughing. "Nice try, Voldemort. You dont want this fight to start now. I realized something this summer, and you just confirmed it. The longer you speak, the longer you live. You know I m going to kill you."

The confidence of the teenager shocked Voldemort, but he quickly sneered. "Im impressed, Potter. You stand before me like your father once did, completely unafraid. However, he fell, and so will you."

Voldemort smiled cruelly and drawled. "The two of you even fought for the same purpose! Saving a pathetic red-haired slut."

Glaring in rage, Harry charged the Dark Lord, blade held loosely at his side. Voldemort sprinted forward, and swung his scythe in a vertical strike. Harry raised his blade, and the scythe hit it. Voldemort recoiled in shock as vibrations shot up his arm, and Harry gave a quick smile. Holding the sword loosely in his right arm, he plunged it into the chest of Voldemort.

The Dark Lord stumbled backward, the blade protruding from his chest. "You...you think that is the end, dont you, Potter? Well, I have some news for you..."

Voldemort smiled. "Remember how I survived for so long?"

The eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived widened in shock as the body of Voldemort disappeared with a quick flash of white light. In its place, their was a cloud of vapour and shadow, transparent, forming a shape.

A face.

Harry recoiled in shock as the formation of vapour approached him, speaking in an echoing voice. "At the Department of Mysteries, you were able to resist my mind with your emotions. When I cast the Imperius on you on the date of my rebirth, you resisted that as well. However, I am a great believer in three times lucky."

The cloud of vapour floated in midair, and Harry slowly approached it.

Ginny called out to him. "Harry, you cant…"

He turned with a smile. "I love you, Ginny."

Without another word, Harry Potter dove into Voldemort...

It was dark and quiet in the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. Hermione was gently sleeping in her bed, the sheets snuggly wrapped around her. Madame Pomfrey came in and blew out the candle on her bedside table. The Hogwarts Matron looked at the child; sadness filled her heart when her eyes fell on Hermione's. 

Outside Hermione's window blood was spilled among the ground and the cries and screams of men could be heard from the Hospital's window. The nurse then wondered how a 15 year old could sleep through such utter terror and destruction. 

Hermione was amongst her dreams and fantasies. Nothing ever disrupted her from them, nothing. Her dreams were full of happiness and content, and she had no idea what was going out on the grounds. Her life seemed so real now, so powerful and yet so strange and unimaginable. A voice suddenly came into her head. She recognized it to be Ron's. 

_In her dream_

_"Hi Hermione…" Ron said as he sat down opposite her in a restaurant. "Sorry I'm late…"_

_"Oh¼that's ok Ron.__ I was just applying lipstick…" Hermione answered. They sat in silence until a waiter came and asked what they would like to drink. Hermione ordered a small ice water and Ron ordered a coke. _

_5 minutes later when they got their drinks they started a conversation. _

_"No, Ron…" Hermione said "It was your idea to do that." _

_"Yeah right."__ Ron said "You were the one who decided to snog in that empty classroom NOT me. You couldn't keep your hands off me at Hogwarts." _

_The waiter then asked what they wanted to eat. They placed their orders and he left them. After they got their steaks, Ron knelt down on one knee. _

_"Hermione I have known you my whole life and ever since I meet you on the Hogwarts Express¼I've been in love with you. So, Hermione" he opened a velvet box containing a ring "will you marry me?"_

_With tears in her eyes Hermione accepted. Ron slipped the ring gently on her finger and they smiled at each other._

_end of dream_

Hermione awoke from her slumber. Quickly she got up and looked at the mirror beside her on her bedside table. Tears formed in her eyes when she released that her dream was a dream and not reality. She threw the mirror on the wall opposite and watched in smash into a million pieces. She listened to the silence. 

Quiet was all she heard, even from outside. Hermione heard footsteps coming from outside the door then she saw a blond-haired boy. 

She stood up, pulling out her wand. She walked up to the door, seeing Draco running away.

She yelled after him. "STOP!"

He turned around, pulling out his own wand. Suddenly, a sharp pain filled the body of Hermione Granger...

Harry looked around. He was trapped in a void of darkness, seeming to stretch on for all eternity. Then, he noticed he was not alone.

The face of the Dark Lord was also there, looking directly at him. Then, it turned solid green and extended its tongue, and Harry recognized it for what it truly was.

The Dark Mark.

Harry saw the mark, then closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them again, his appearance had changed.

His entire body was covered in a seemingly living fireball. The flame coat pulsed in and out from his skin, like a living being. He raised his left hand, and saw that a mark was now imprinted on it. A tattoo.

It was a small black dog.

_Sirius..._

Then, he looked at the back of his right hand, and saw an identical mark. It was a stag.

_Dad..._

By focusing, he was able to focus on his entire body, and could sense that he also had two other designs. On his left shoulder, there was a small lily.

_Mum..._

On his right, there was the head of a red lion. He had no doubt on what that represented.

_Ginny...___

He could sense other small marks inside of him, as well, representing everyone he knew and cared about.

_Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Moony, Dumbledore..._

As he focused on the marks, he saw the cloud of darkness in front of him. The Dark Mark, or Voldemort, was hovering in the zone of space, seeming to be made of a solid green fire.

Without warning, the mark fired a flaming green missile at him.

Harry quickly dodged to the side, but the missile followed him. He ran through the darkness, seeing the green projectile approach him. Then, he realized something. This battle was only a state of mind, so...

Harry concentrated, and felt his body pulse. He thrusted his hand out, and concentrated, feeling like casting a spell, except he had no wand and the spell wasnt real.

"DEFENSOR PATRONUM!" Three shapes of solid gold jumped out of his hand. A stag, a dog, and a wolf. The three spells flew into the projectile, and it exploded.

As a wave of smoke blew past him, he noticed that the shapes were gone, but so was the projectile. He aimed his hand at the floating Dark Mark.

"MYSTIO DUMBLEDORE!" A silver shape formed in midair, bending and twisting, before taking on a noticeable shape. It was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, except he was silver and translucent.

Instantly, the see-through creation appeared behind the Dark Mark, and fired seven massive beams of silver into it. The mark flew backwards, and Harry could somehow tell it was weakened. He sprinted at it at full speed, and a green laser shot out of the mouth of the mark, destroying the transparent Dumbledore. Harry reached the Mark, and ran right into it.

The instant the emerald flames touched him, he felt his mind scream. It seemed like his entire body was being slowly torn apart. Wincing, he felt that there was no end to the attack, a million times worse then the Cruciatus Curse, a never-ending wave of true agony...

"Harry… Harry, can you hear me…"

It was Ginny.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he saw the emerald flames flowing through his body. The voice of Ginny was echoing directly through him, and he felt a pleasant sensation of peace, which was quickly dashed by the return of the fire.

He could hear Ginny calling out to him. "Listen to me. You can do this. I know you can. We all stood by you at the Ministry, and we all stand by you now."

As she spoke, he could see other shapes appearing. Here, in his own mind, he did not need the _Priori Incantatem _to create things. Solid silver shapes were slowly circling him, and he somehow recognized them all. Every single victim of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The echo of Sirius smiled at him. "So, you made it here. I knew you would, somehow. Now toast that bastards arse, and go snog your girlfriend."

The echo of his mother laughed, then mock-glared at him. "Dont listen to him, hes being a bad influence again. Im so proud of you, youve grown up, and I agree. Toast that bastards arse!"

The echo of James Potter gave a small laugh. "Youre supposed to be the good one! Anyway, Harry, what do I add? Weve been watching you. Were proud of you, we always have been. Especially for getting Ginny to snog you..."

Ginnys echoing voice gave a laugh. "Yeah, Im still not sure he deserves that. Well see, Potter. Now, once and for all. TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Harry concentrated, and slowly felt relief from the emerald flames. He could feel the expansion of the crimson flames, feel the glow of his marks, and a final bolt of pain shot through his scar before disappearing in an outward magnum opus of crimson. The green flames were gone.

Lord Voldemort was dead.

Ginny looked up as Harry fell to the ground. There was no sign of the Dark Lord.

She ran over to him. "Did it work? Could you hear me?"

He nodded, smiling. "Hes gone, Gin. Hes gone."

She grinned. "Its over?"

He nodded. Then, they both remembered their other friend who had fought Voldemort with them.

"RON!" They ran over to him. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at him.

"Enervate." The spell quickly woke Ron up, and he looked at the two of them, smiling.

"Did we..." Ginny nodded.

"We won!" The three of them just stood there unmoving, before piling onto each other in a colossal hug of celebration. Harry found Ginny, and pulled her into a long kiss.

Ron stood, watching the moonlight in the background reflecting over Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. At that moment, he could truly tell that the two of them would end up together.

He thought of that. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. One Big Happy Weasley Family.

He looked at the two. "We have to go tell Hermione!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Besides, I thought I saw Draco running off towards the top of the castle. Maybe we can catch him."

The two Weasleys nodded, and took off towards the Hospital Wing.

Ron quickly ran up the stairs of Hogwarts castle. So far, they hadn't seen Draco anywhere. Harry and Ginny had gone to find Dumbledore, but Ron had decided to find Hermione fast. After all, they had just defeated Lord Voldemort, and now...

_Now, our life can be great. Me and Hermione..._

Eyes narrowed, the Weasley boy ran faster, making sure that he detected any sign of movement. He didn't want Draco to get away if he could help it, after everything he had said and done to Hermione. He was also a Death Eater, Ron knew. He just had to be.

Then, Ron entered the corridor to the Hospital Wing, and stopped dead. A body was lying in front of the door to the Wing, and it wasn't moving. A body with bushy-brown hair.

_HERMIONE!_

Ron sprinted up to her, ignoring any possible danger there might be. He knelt beside the girl, grabbing her hand. Her eyes were closed, and she was motionless.

_No...no....no..._

He closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. "No, this isn't fair, this isn't the way..."

He received no response. He started to cry, tears falling freely from his eyes. "This isn't right, me and Hermione, we were supposed to be together..."

Ron Weasley heard footsteps from behind him. It was Albus Dumbledore, with Harry and Ginny behind him. When the two students saw the fallen Hermione, they ran up to her. Harry grabbed both Ron and Ginny in a comforting embrace, planting a brief kiss to Ginny's forehead. The Weasley girl cursed.

"No, it can't be true..."

Albus sighed. "Sadly, Miss Weasley, it is. I think it is safe to say that Miss Granger was the last casualty of the Second War."

Ron saw almost nothing, his vision was rough and foggy. Then, he happened to glance to the right, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw there. He saw a small object that stood out more then anything he had seen in his entire life.

A blond hair.

That one thing filled the mind of Ron Weasley like a flood of solid fire.

_Draco__..._

__

Yes, I know, I'm evil. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my reviewers, as this story is 3rd in total amount of reviews for all my fics! Thank you, and please continue to review. Two chapters and the Epilogue remain.


	12. Quest of Vengeance

NOTE: Before reading this chapter, go back and read Chapter 11 again. The formatting his been fixed.

---

Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione was dead. Dead, just like that. She would never awaken again. He looked at her face, it was expressionless. He looked over at Harry and Ginny and they both had tear-stained faces. Just then Ginny ran out of the room and Harry went after her. 

"How could she die?" he asked the headmaster.

"There are things in this world that we cannot understand Mr. Weasley." Albus replied, "if you excuse me I have to go owl Ms. Granger's parents tell them the heavy news." 

He left the room walking out quietly. The Hogwarts Matron placed a blanket over Hermione's head, now Ron knew she was dead. He looked away unable to look at her without bursting into tears. 

"Mr. Weasley, there's nothing you could do. I suggest you go to your common room." Madame Pomfrey said .

Ron nodded and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Ron's mind seemed to wander as he walked down the old Hogwarts corridors to his Gryffindor tower dormitory. Memories of his girlfriend flashed before his eyes and he could no longer hold back his tears. 

Pools of tears were soon at his feet as he collapses in them in the middle of the corridor. Then he remembered the blonde hair: Draco. His melancholy soon turned into anger and suspicion. He had to get back at him for killing his girlfriend, his 'Mione. 

Ginny crashed into the nearest classroom, stopped then fell to the ground crying for her friend. Minutes later Harry came into the classroom, looking for his girlfriend. 

"Harry," Ginny started but she couldn't continue. "How- How- How could she die?" 

"I don't know Ginny." Harry answered "there are things in this world that we do not understand, that we can't understand." 

"I know…but why?" she asked again 

"Ginny, I'm upset too. Don't blame yourself for this." Harry explained

"I'm not!" Ginny cried still trying to fight back tears, "I can't believe what happened." 

"I know Ginny, come here." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. "It's going to be ok. Trust me." 

Ginny nodded, she was glad to be in her boyfriend's arm crying into his shoulder. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting in their living room. Mr. Granger was sitting watching T.V.; while Mrs. Granger was knitting a sweater for the next time they visited their daughter, which was that Saturday. The window was open, admitting a light summer breeze into the room. 

Suddenly a Hogwarts owl flew into the room and landed on the couch. The owl carried a small letter, with the address of their house on the front of their envelope. 

"What do suppose it could be, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked as he reached for the envelope. 

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He reached for the envelope, and opening it, he read the letter with a incomprehensible expression. "Dear, you better come and read this." 

The letter said:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_I am sorry about the news I am going to give you. Your daughter, Hermione Granger, has passed. I am truly sorry about your loss and I look forward to seeing you both at the funeral this Sunday at 7. Again I am truly sorry. _

_Yours truly,_

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

"How could she?" Mrs. Granger said 

"I don't know!" Mr. Granger said in the same state as his wife. 

"That blonde bastard!" Ron yelled "how dare he kill Hermione? He has no right to even kill someone. It was _his_ fault!" 

Ron was walking in random directions in the corridors, yelling at the top of his voice. "HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO WANTED HERMIONE DEAD! WHY WOULDN'T IT BE HIM?"

"Mr. Weasley, what is the problem?" Professor McGonnall asked. Ron looked up; he noticed that he was in front of The Great Hall. "Can you please keep it down, Mr. Weasley?" 

"Yes, professor." Ron answered

"Would you like to come in and help us with decorating the Great Hall for the welcoming feast?" she asked politely trying not to hit a nerve. 

"Sure why not? I have nothing else to do." Ron replied as he stepped into the Great Hall. 

"Ron?" he heard a voice from behind him, "Ron, can I talk to you?" 

"No, Ginny you can't!" Ron answered her question

"Ron, please!" Ginny said "let me talk to you, it's important!" 

"What is _so _important?" Ron asked "What?"

"I know you're going after Draco." Ginny answered 

"Who told you that?" Ron asked 

"Nobody told me that. I heard you, actually I'm a legilimens!" she told him.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled "You never told me that!" 

"You never asked!!" Ginny replied

"I don't bloody care if I _"didn't ask'_'" Ron said "you're supposed to tell me!"

"Don't yell at me Ron!" Ginny yelled back "I can do anything I want!!" 

"Why don't you run to your boyfriend Harry?" Rons aid mockingly "Or better yet, run to mommy and daddy and tell them your big brother Ron was picking on you, why don't you do that?" 

Ginny had tears in her eyes, "You bitch!" she ran from the Great Hall in tears. 

"That bitch of a sister doesn't know what she's saying." Ron angrily said as he placed the Headmasters chair into its proper place. 

---  


Later that day Ginny was in the astronomy tower. She was crying quietly, her head against the window pane.

"Ginny!" Draco said from behind her. 

"What do you want Draco?" Ginny asked

"I want to tell you that Harry does not love you." Draco answered

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, "He _will_ always love me!"

"Not anymore!" Draco replied, "He really loved Hermione, but now that she died, he doesn't care for you." 

"You're wrong!" Ginny yelled "you're wrong Malfoy, Harry will _always _love me!!" 

"No, the person that you love now is: Draco Malfoy!" Draco said triumphantly. 

Ginny laughed, "YOU! I've rather be in love with an elephant and that's saying something!" 

"Not funny!" Draco walked up to her and struck her hard against her cheek. Ginny rubbed her cheek and started yelling at her enemy.

"How dare you!?! I don't love you! I will _never_ love you, not even if you're the last person on earth! Harry loves me and you know it, you're just jealous and you…why do you love me anyway?" she asked

"I don't know." Draco said, "But soft, what light through yonder window break? It is the East, and Virginia is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

"Oh please," Ginny said "you to quote from Shakespeare to get me. You didn't, but nice try!" Draco opened his mouth to try and say another line but Ginny put her finger to her lips. "If you weren't so mean to my friends and me I'd probably like you or be your friend." 

"Really?" he asked 

"Yes." She answered.

They both smiled and exited the astronomy tower.

_'After the Start of Term feast I'm going to go to Malfoy Manor and Kill Draco Malfoy!'_ Ron thought as he ate his chicken noodle soup. _'How dare he kill 'Mione? I'm going to kill HIM!!!'_

"Ron," Ginny said 

"Not _you_ again!" Ron said 

"Please listen to me," Ginny said "please."

"Shoot," Ron angrily grumbled 

"Alright, I don't think you should go to Malfoy Manor!" Ginny yelled "I don't want you to get hurt. That's the last thing I need after my best friend dies, my brother to too." 

"You know what Ginny?" Ron asked "It's not _your_ life!" 

"I know but can't I be worried for my big brother?" she asked

"NO!" Ron yelled making heads turn. "Why don't you understand? He killed Hermione!"

"You don't know that!" Ginny answered "what if he didn't kill her? What if she just happened to die?"

"What if she didn't Ginny?" Ron snapped "I loved her Ginny! I loved her!" 

"I know," Ginny replied cautiously "I'm just…"

"Damn it Ginny!" Ron snapped causing the hall to turn to them "It's my life, not yours mine. I'm free to do whatever _I_ want with it! You have no right to run it for me." 

"I know that too Ron." Ginny reasoned "I also know that you're upset and anger and feel like hitting the first thing the hit thing you see."

That did it. Ron was shaking with fury and anger. His head was red and he seemed like he was going to erupt on her. His hand came into contact with her face and a mark was left. "Don't – get – in – my - way! Mind your own bloody business Ginny!" he threw a plate against the wall, which shattered into millions of pieces. 

"Ron," Ginny said angrily "I know what you're going through! I am too!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Ron yelled "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I do understand Ron," Ginny said "if you would just listen!"

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER THE WAY I DID GINNY!" he yelled "I LOVED HER! I LOVED HER! AND YOU CAN'T GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"I'm trying!" Ginny said "but you're not letting me! You won't let me in! How am I supposed to understand if you keep avoiding me?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ron yelled "GET AWAY FROM ME! JUST GO!"

"No Ron!" Ginny said stubbornly "I'm staying until you promise me you won't kill Malfoy!"

"I will never promise that!" Ron said "it's what he deserves! He killed my future!"

"No, he didn't!" Ginny said 

"Why do you keep sticking up for him?" Ron asked finally look his sister in the eyes.

"Because…because he loves me!" Ginny answered. At this simple phrase Ron got more anger at Malfoy than he has ever been. 

"Now, I'm really going to kill him!" Ron yelled he marched out of the hall, ignoring all who addressed him. 

"RON!" Ginny called "COME BACK! DON'T go!" 

She then broke down crying in the middle of the Great Hall. The headmaster walked up to and said: 

"Time heals all wounds, Ms. Weasley." 

"I know, headmaster! Please, you have to stop him!"

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "I'll try as hard as I can, Miss Weasley."

---

Ron Weasley narrowed his eyes as he flew through the air on his broom. The winds were buffeting him, but he didn't care. His mind was on only one priority.

Draco.

Looking below, he saw his destination. A blast of lightning lit up the ground below, and Ron saw Malfoy Manor.

This was the place. The Malfoy family, the opposite of the Weasleys. Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Burrow, a home. A small home, showing the fact that they were poor. However, they loved each other. Cared for each other.

Then, the dark manor below. The Malfoys, rich, able to have anything they wanted. However, they didn't have love. They didn't know what it was like to share a favorite toy, to explore a nearby forest.

_Probably why the bloody bastard thinks he loves my sister._

Just the thought of that brought another blast of rage through his mind. The Slytherin had already ruined half of them. Just the thought of Hermione's dead body made his eyes stiffen. He knew that, if Draco Malfoy survived, he would find some way to ruin the other Gryffindor pair. That was obvious to Ron, based on the way Ginny had acted.

No. It was all up to him.

Looking below, he saw a slow blockade of wizards approaching Malfoy Manor. He expected that they planned to raid the manor for illegal objects.

However, his goal was more important.

He pointed his wand below at a massive tree standing beside the only entrance to the Malfoy grounds.

"REDUCTO!" The tree fell, blocking the gate entrance. The Weasley boy knew that by the time they moved it, he would be gone.

He sent his broom flying low towards the roof of Malfoy Manor. When he was only ten feet away, he saw Draco walking towards the edge of the roof, holding a moneybag in one hand and his broomstick in the other.

Ron saw that the broomstick was a Firebolt. For some reason, this simple fact brought more anger to him then anything else.

Ron landed on the rooftop. With a quick Reductor curse, he blew the broomstick out of Draco's hands.

The Malfoy boy turned, and faced the Weasley boy.

---

A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger ending! C'mon people I need your reviews! Reviews make me happy, and me being happy makes me update faster! Wouldn't you want that? Here are some thanks and answers to the reviews which have been sent. 

_Aaralyn_: Thanks for the review, yes Draco is in trouble. I hope you like this chapter, and you hopefully found out why, hmm… Thanks anyways. 

_Soooooooo__ good babe!:_ Sorry, but Hermione is dead! Why do you want to know more about me? Thanks for keeping me on your favs stories list. Don't worry I'll continue to write more. 

_A.I._: To Draco Malfoy's family Tonks is a mudblood. Why are you happy that Hermione died? It killed me to kill her off, not my beta, though, he likes Ginny more. He even calls Hermione a mudblood L. I know the marauders are cool, Lupin is my favourite though. Actually, if you want to see the marauders at their best, read one of my other fics, _Shot__ of Chaos. _It isn't based on the Marauders, but Lupin has a big part in it, kicking a ton of ass.

That's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and review so I can update faster, k? 


	13. The Sword of Justice

The two boys stared at each other, determination in both of their eyes. The Slytherin dropped the bag of money on the floor, and slowly taking out his wand and pointing it at Ron. Ron did the same.

"What are you doing here, Weasel." Draco asked

"I'm here to stop you from creating another murder." Ron answered "why did you kill Hermione?"

"What are you talking about, Weasel." Draco said "I didn't kill her!"

"Don't lie to me." Ron warned "I saw one of your hairs on her robes. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes." Draco replied "I do."

"Why?" Ron asked

"I just do!" Draco yelled "did you come here to fight or to talk."

"I came here to kill you." Ron said "Why did you want Hermione dead? Were you jealous?"

"Yes, I was jealous of the fact that she was better than me at everything, school, love and caring, intelligence." Draco explained.

"She was smart Malfoy." Ron answered "she studied very hard to get where she is and her family and friends are very proud of her. Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't!" Draco yelled "how many times do I have to explain it?"

"Until you admit it!" Ron replied "that's how much you have to say it. Everyone knows you wanted her dead since the first year, everyone knows that Malfoy's are prejudice against muggle-born witches and wizards. Everyone knows that you would love to see her lie on the floor unable to move unable to breathe. Wouldn't you?"

"Just the thought of that makes a smile appear on my face." Draco said cheerfully. Ron shot a curse at Malfoy; the Slytherin then performed a shield around him and floated in mid-air. "You'll never defeat me. The Dark Lord might've fallen but I will be the next and continue his wrath on the mudblood world."

"You'll never do that." Ron yelled "incendio!"

The blue fire exploded out of the wand and hit the shield around Draco Malfoy. To Ron's surprise it absorbed the spell. Two seconds later the same spell came out twice, in different colours, red and black.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, Draco just smirked at him.

"Insencio!" Draco lazily said, and watched joyfully as Ron got burnt on his hand. "Didn't see that one coming did you?"

Ron glared at his enemy his malice. He killed his 'Mione. '_How can I break the shield? It's seems impossible.'_

"C'mon Weasley!" Draco said "Come and get me, if you can."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron shouted the exact same thing happened. With every spell that Ron cast Malfoy's shield would suck it up and spit it back out.

Ron grabbed the candle stick holder by the door and started swinging it madly at Draco. "That's not going to work Weasel; I could dodge your attacks."

"Castraficius!" Ron yelled pointed his wand at the blonde-haired teenager. The black laser shot from Ron's wand to the core of the shield and it started to crack.

"What this can't be happening!" Malfoy screamed

"Yes, it can Malfoy!" Ron said

Finally the shield broke and Draco had to fight his wand. '_How could a Weasley break my shield? Maybe there's more to him than I thought.' _Draco thought. "Weasley!"

"Yes, Malfoy?" Ron asked "what is it?"

"I just want to know, how you broke my shield." Draco asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ron answered.

"Crucio!" Malfoy spat, he watched Ron get hit by the green bullet. Ron fell to the floor and rolled around in torture and pain. His screams filled the once quiet night to what seemed like a person being murdered. Once the Cruciatric Curse was lifted Ron jumped on Malfoy. He punched his face making sure that the bruises and black eyes were visible.

"Get off of me Weasel!" Draco spat

"Not until you admit that you killed 'Mione!" Ron explained

"I didn't!!" Draco yelled "Don't accuse me, poor pathetic Weasel. Why do you care so much about her anyways? She's nothing but a poor ickle mudblood that Granger is."

"What!?" Ron yelled "at least I had a girlfriend. If you didn't kill her then why was there a blonde hair on her robes?"

"I don't know!" Draco said "maybe it was to side track you."

"Why would someone want to side track me?" Ron asked

"Because…" Draco said "because they might want to curse you, atosho!"

The castle began to shake and fall apart. Ron became overbalanced and fell face-first into the ground. Draco on the other hand stood still while a monster came up from underneath him. The purple being stood in front of the Weasley staring menacingly at him, cracking its black hairy knuckles. Its eyes stared down into Ron's soul, the only thing beyond those eyes was black tunnels.

"Face it Weasel!" Draco said "you can't beat me now!"

"Maybe not by myself and with the help of my friends I can." Ron answered. Draco stared bewildered. "That's right Malfoy, my **_friends_**."

Harry woke up in his dormitory his scar searing in pain. He looked at his Goblet beside him on his night-table '_water, that's what I need. Water!'_ Harry thought. He walked up to the pitcher and poured slowly into the glass, and then he got an electrical shock from somewhere. When he stared up at the window he saw the most horrible creature, and Ron was battling it. He saw as his friend tried to use a curse on the beast, but he failed.

_'Help me Harry! I need you to help me, please!'_ Ron said

"Guys," he called to the boys in his dormitory. "Wake up! Ron is in trouble!! We need to help!"

"What is it?" Neville asked groggily from the other end of the room.

"Ron! He's in trouble!" Harry cried "He needs help, are you coming? Wake up the rest of the boys in the dormitory!"

Neville, still half asleep, tried to wake up Seamus and Dean. He succeeded after some time, and told them what happened. The boys rushed out of dorm as fast as they could.

Ginny screamed. She looked around and found that everyone in her dorm was safely asleep, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She saw the most gruesome thing in the world, her brother being tortured by a purple monster. _'I have to tell Dumbledore!'_ she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Ginny?" the voice said, Ginny recognized it to be her boyfriends and let him in. "We have to go, Ron's in trouble."

_'So, that's what that monster meant.' _Ginny thought. "How are we going to get there?" __

"I don't know!" Harry answered "we have to go to the headmaster."

Ginny nodded and followed Harry down the girl's staircase and into the Gryffindor dormitory.

"The rest of the boys in my dorm already went to Dumbledore's." Harry explained "we need to help Ron."

"I know, I know." Ginny said "I think I know where he went."

"YOU DO!?" Harry yelled "you do? Where, where did he go?"

"I think he went to Malfoy Manor to kill Malfoy for killing Hermione." Ginny explained a tear escaping her eye.

"Why?"

"He left before, but I didn't think he was serious."

"It's ok," Harry said "so, let's tell the headmaster."

Harry and Ginny raced out of the Common Room and to the headmaster's office as quick as they could run.

---

"You'll never defeat me, Weasel!" Malfoy taunted

"That's what you think," Ron said "but with the help of my friends…I'll defeat you."

"Oh…where are these _friends_, as you call them?" Draco asked "With they _were_ your _friends_ wouldn't they be here?"

"They'll come!" Ron said determinedly, "don't worry we'll kill your butt."

The door exploded from behind. Neville, Seamus and Dean flew through.

"HA! These are _your friends_!" Malfoy taunted "Longbottom, who can't even go through a day without making a mistake, Finnigan who always blows things up. And Thomas…I can't find anything for him."

"More are coming Malfoy!" Ron assured him.

"Sure, sure!" Malfoy said "when next century?"

"Right now!!" Harry said with Ginny behind him. "With the 5 of us, you will never be able to beat us."

"Is that so?" Malfoy said climbing onto the back of his creature. "We'll see!"

"You forgot someone else!" Dumbledore stated from behind.

"Headmaster!" Malfoy said "shit!"

"Do not swear, Mister Malfoy. It will not help you."

"Don't worry headmaster, he always misbehaves…he killed Hermione!" Ron accused

"Did he now?" Dumbledore asked "Is this true?"

"NO!" Draco spat "crucio!"

"Percemperate!" Dumbledore yelled, the purple beam struck the green one causing it to stop the cruciatric curse to stop and rebounded on its owner. Malfoy stood flabbergasted.

"Catroius!" Harry yelled sending a red beam of light towards the monster causing it to hit it in its eyes.

"You stupid being, you caused my monster to go blind!" Draco yelled "Monster go get them, and crush them with your fists."

The black hands moved around the castle, knocking people out of the way, and attempting to crush them.

"Progetus!" Ginny yelled. A blue beam of light came from her wand hitting a near-by tower. The tower was supposed to fall onto the monster but it fell on some near by trees, crushing the creatures in the forest.

"Ginny?" Harry asked "why did you do that?"

"It was supposed to be aimed at the monster!" she said innocently "I must have miscalculated the flow of the winds."

Harry shrugged and continued to shout curses at the beast. Neville and Dean did most of the work trying to bring it down, Harry and Ginny were shouting curses and hexes. Ginny tried her Bat-Boogie Hex on it and she made the monster's face fill up with bat wings. Dumbledore was standing alone charging a spell, he seemed so quiet and reserve.

"What are you doing??" Draco asked "Purcalicus!"

Everyone within a 40 mile radius instantly got hit with a wave of fire. The fire wasn't fatal it just burnt you, depending on where it hit you. Harry and Ginny both took the full blow of the attack; the rest just got burnt in various spots, through all of this Dumbledore still stayed stationary concentrating his energy.

"What did you think of that?" Draco asked. Ron's sight turned towards the sky, he saw an outline of Hermione. He walked, curiously towards it. He was transported towards to heavens. The figure of Hermione Granger stood in front of him. She wore a blue dress with silver ear rings. Her hair was curly; not as bushy not like she had before. She appeared like a ghost, but more solid.

_'Ron? Is that you?' _Hermione asked

"Yes, Hermione, It's me." Ron answered.

_'I'm so glad it's you.' _Hermione said _'You know why you're here, don't you?'_

"No, please tell me." Ron asked

_'Ok,' _Hermione said _'open up your ears and listen.'_ A big chair appeared behind him. _'Long ago there was a sword made by Godric Gryffindor…'_

"Yeah, I know!" Ron interrupted "The Godric Gryffindor sword!"

_'No, you are mistaken!'_ Hermione said _'Please do not interrupt me. Long ago Godric Gryffindor made another sword called the Sword of Justice. He placed this sword in his secret vault by the Hogwarts Lake…none of the other Hogwarts Founders knew of his place. You can use it.'_

Ron stared bewildered at his girlfriend after her story. "So, this sword that he made he chose to give this to me?" He asked.

_'Yes.'_ Hermione nodded

"I was just making sure because I'm not sure how I'm supposed to understand this." Ron said "He chose ME! ME! Why not harry?"

_'He didn't choose Harry because he wasn't the one chosen to possess such a weapon.'_ Hermione explained

"Oh…" Ron said "Well, can I have to sword?"

_'Sure.' _Hermione said _'Here it is.'_

She held out a silver sword with a golden hilt. There were four jewels; one –green, one – blue, one – yellow, and one last one - red.

"What are these?" Ron asked

_'These…are the four legendary stones of Godric's Swords, one for each of the houses.'_ Hermione explained.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron said "good-bye!"

_'Good-bye Ron!' _ Hermione waved _'I hope I see you again'_

Ron smiled and the next second he arrived on the Malfoy Manor roof. He found all of his fellow men fell except for Dumbledore.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled "this is for killing Hermione."

At that moment Ron swung the sword, which chopped off the monster's head. Dumbledore sent a burst of energy towards the sword which made it turn blue.

"So," Ron said

"You killed my monster." Draco spat

"That's right." Ron said "all that's left…is to kill you."

"Avada Kedrava." Draco yelled. The curse hit the sword and it rebounded back onto Malfoy. Ron ran towards the heir of the Malfoy family, swinging madly.

A few minutes later Ron was holding Draco's severed head in his hands. The sword lay feet away from the Weasley. He had gotten his revenge. He had won. Soon Ron's eyes began to close and he fainted.

---

Ron woke up 2 weeks later in the Hospital wing.

"What am I doing here?" Ron asked

"You had fainted Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore explained "we all thought you would end up with Ms. Granger."

"Don't worry." Ron assured his headmaster "that won't happen for a long time."

"Oh…I almost forgot we have some visitors for you." Dumbledore said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could be seen from behind Dumbledore frantic with worry. His brothers and sister were beside them too.

"Mum, Dad!" Ron yelled, his parents came running up to him hugging and kissing him.

"I'm sorry." Ron said "I had to do it! I had to kill Malfoy!"

"We know dear we know." His parents said, soon after all his brothers and friends came around him and hugged him thanking that he was alive after two moths of being in a coma, only if Hermione had this lucky.

---

Albus Dumbledore decided to watch what had happened in the last moments of Hermione. It was his duty as Headmaster.

He saw Hermione running out of the Hospital Wing, Draco stopping. Then, he saw what happened next.

He jumped back in horror.

---

A/N: How did you like the chapter? I hope you had just as much fun reading it as I had writing it, until next chapter.

stevethecool

****

****

****


	14. Epilogue

_September 1, 2005 – 5:15 P.M._

Ron Weasley stepped silently out of an automobile, a Dodge Neon. The small car had been magically expanded to have a lot of room. He walked to the side and opened the back door.

He smiled at the two inside. "We're here."

Lily and Sirius Potter, the children of Harry and Ginny, grinned and stepped out of the car. The three walked into the graveyard.

The five-year-old Sirius went over and pulled on Ron's hand. "Why are we at a graveyard, uncle Ron?"

He smiled. "There is someone at this graveyard who…who was very special. You remember the stories that your Mummy and Daddy tell you about the Second War?"

Sirius nodded excitedly. "They said that you beat up big bad Voldemort with Mummy and Daddy!"

He nodded, remembering his part in the fight. "Well, I got knocked out first."

"Daddy said you were very brave!"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I guess I was."

The three walked in silence into the graveyard. Ron carelessly stepped over Draco Malfoy's empty gravestone to stand beside Hermione's. Despite the fact that the Second War had ended nine years ago, the gravestone of Hermione Granger was still decorated with flowers sent by all who remembered her and what she had stood for.

Ron also remembered with a pang of guilt what he had found out at the end of his sixth year…

---

_The new trio, Ginny, Ron & Harry, were walking to Hogsmeade station. They didn't feel like taking the train that day. They had spent one year away from Hermione, and that was horrible for them, all of them. Each of them handled the stress differently. _

_Ginny ignored people and lashed out at people unexpectedly. Ron trapped himself in his room for the majority of the school year refusing to talk to anyone. Harry was the only one who was okay, as he had managed to remember that Voldemort was gone. _

_"Ron, are you ok?" Ginny asked her brother._

_"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Ron replied "I guess in was the shock of things…everything felt like it was falling on top of me, like everything was caving in."_

_The two of his friends nodded in agreement. "It's hard to lose someone as close to you as Hermione." Harry said. _

_"Yeah," Ginny agreed "Say, Harry? Why were you so happy after Hermione died?" _

_"Well, I was sad for her," he explained. "But I knew that it wouldn't happen to anyone else ever again."_

_"I see." Ginny said "Yeah, this is good you guys, talking, about her." _

_Ron and Harry nodded, Harry looked over at Ginny. He got a sudden strange feeling in his stomach; he put a finger on it. 'She's beautiful!' Harry thought. _

_"I know I'm beautiful Harry." Ginny said. _

_"How do you know what I was thinking Ginny?" Harry asked _

_"Ron didn't tell you?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. "I'm a legilimens." _

_"You're a legilimens!!" Harry yelled surprised "WOW!! Ron how come you never told me?" _

_"I don't know." Ron answered "maybe because I was locked up in my room for the first 4 months of school." _

_"Right I forgot." Harry said "There's the train!" _

_The Hogwarts Express gleamed in the morning sunshine. The pupils of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were boarding the train anxiously waiting to go home and see their families. The new trio was ready to board the train when the headmaster of their school came up to them. _

_"Excuse me," Dumbledore said "can I talk to you all?"_

_"Sure!" Ginny said walking over with Harry and Ron. _

_"I wanted to talk to you about Hermione." Dumbledore said "Is that alright?"_

_"Yes, professor!"__ Ron said._

_"Good!" Dumbledore "I've got some shocking news for you all." _

_"What is it?" Harry asked._

_"Draco Malfoy did not kill Hermione." Dumbledore announced._

_"WHAT?" They asked._

_"Yes, it seemed that Hermione died from the disease. Not Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore explained _

_"Am I going to go to Azkaban?" Ron asked._

_"Why would you go to Azkaban Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked._

_"'Cause I killed someone."__ Ron said "I killed someone, don't I deserve to go there?"_

_"Not in my opinion Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said "you made a mistake. It was an accident."_

_"Ok." Ron said _

_Dumbledore nodded and left. The trio looked around the station one last time before boarding the train._

_Without Hermione.  
_

_---  
_

Ron felt a sting of tears well up in his eyes. Though he had grown used to life without her, he would never forget her. It always seemed like yesterday that she had been there, yelling at him, holding hands, smiling…

"Hello, Ronald." Ron turned around to see Luna standing there, holding a bouquet of red flowers. The former Ravenclaw who was now the Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher calmly tossed the flowers onto Hermione's grave. Ron tossed her a questioning look.

"I still visit once a month. My mom told me that we remember those who leave better if we stay as close to them as we can, physically and mentally."

Ron shrugged. Luna calmly stood there, as did Ron Weasley. The two watched the sun in the sky shining over the lake in the distance. Neither talked, just watched them.

Sirius Potter grew bored and ran up to Ron. "Can we go eat now, uncle Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Sure. Go wait by the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Luna smiled as she watched the two go. "Where are you going?"

"Three Broomsticks. I promised them Butterbeer and a chance to get away from Ginny's house-cleaning."

Luna smiled. "I was thinking of heading there myself. Any chance of giving me a ride?"

Ron thought for a second before nodding. "Sure. Come on."

When the two reached the car, Lily reached over and poked Ron. "Can you wait a minute? I have to do something first."

Assuming the child had to use the washroom, Ron nodded. Lily left the car and walked over to Hermione's gravestone.

To the innocent mind of the seven-year-old child, something was not right. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but knew there was something.

She blinked several times, trying to figure it out. Then, in a flash of inspiration, it came to her.

Lily Potter calmly sat down and looked inside the bouquet of flowers. The child smiled, grabbed a flower from the grave of Hermione Granger, placed it on the empty grave of Draco Malfoy, and left.

Somewhere, in the midst of the next great adventure, two people smiled.

---

Well, that's the end. I know I could have explained what happened with Ron and Luna, but felt the ending I left it on was more appropriate to the story.

That's it for this. No sequel. No prequel. No companion one-shots. To those of you who read Shot of Chaos, I'm sure you see how busy I am writing, so I don't need more work from this.

Plus, I plan to rewrite Harry Potter and the Five Magic Cards. Because it was my first full-length story, it's obviously very rough. The current one on the site will be coming down at the end of July, and the rewrite starting after that. Though the rewrite will have almost nothing in common with the original, it's still R/Hr and H/G, so I suggest everyone who liked this story to check it out.

One of the most ironic things I found is that this the only multi-chapter fanfic that I've done recently in which I didn't respond to reviewers, and yet everyone still found the time to review.

This is my official thanks to all reviewers. Couldn't have done it without you.

To all readers of SoC and FMC, the best is coming, trust me. To all others, I suggest you check out Shot of Chaos or the rewritten Five Magic Cards when it comes. If you've had enough of my writing, I guess its off to the next fanfic for you. The next great adventure.

See you around!

stevethecool


End file.
